Cerulean Middle School
by A Moments Hesitation
Summary: When he saw her it was love at first sight.Too bad she didn't feel the same way.He'll do anything for her to notice him, even if it's making an idiot out of himself. Add in a band and crazy fangirls and you get his crazy life. AAMl
1. The Memories

Summery: Ash, Gary, and Ritchie are in a band called The 5 Stars. Then their manager wants them to go to a real school. There they get clobbered by fans. But one girl isn't like them. She barely even notices them. Ash tries to impress her and along the way he starts falling for her. AAML, pokeshipping, AAMRN.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

.:Chapter 1: The Memories:.

All three members of the 5 stars were in the back room waiting to get on stage for their concert premiering their new movie 'Get Lost'.

Ash,the lead singer of the three, started playing Ritchie's guitar because he was getting bored waiting. He had spiky black hair and wore a black shirt with a red jacket which was cut halfway down the arms (like Drew's purple jacket), he also had on black jeans, black and white tennis shoes and tied around his neck was a flat pokeball charm and he still kept the hat on which had another pokeball imprinted on it which completed his look.

This got Gary mad because he was meditating."Hey Ash. Quit it!." Gary almost yelled. Gary, the drummer and one of the singers, had really long spiky brown hair and wore a purple shirt and blue jeans with his white shoes and his yellow and green ying-yang necklace.

"Well let's see..." I stopped playing and thought for a moment."How about no!" And then I just continued playing again after that.

Gary got real mad and stopped meditating and stood up."If you don't stop I'll--" Gary didn't get to finish his sentence because I spoke up first taunting him."What are you gonna do?" Gary opened his mouth to speak but Ritchie beat him to it, "Guys stop fighting!" He yelled. This got Gary's and my attention. Ritchie barely yelled and now he was.

"Oky I know you guys are nervous. I am too I mean after this concert we're moving to another town." Ritchie's voice ended slowly and sadly. Both of us saw this and went to cheer him up. Ritchie played the guitar and was also another singer too he had spiky hair like Ash except his was brown not black. Many people were questioning them if they were brothers or if they were related in some way because they looked almost the same. Ritchie wore a plain orange shirt with a black jacket. He had on jeans and a pair of orange tennis shoes. Around his neck was a spike necklace.

"Man, it's ok. We'll all be together." Gary said.

"No matter what." I put Ritchie's guitar down and chimed in.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I love Pallet Town. Why do we have to move?" Ritchie asked.

"I don't know why we have too and I love Pallet Town as much as you do. But a change once in a while is supposed to be a good thing right?" I said.

"Yah. For once in a long time I agree with Ash." Gary said.

"I have an idea!" I quickly say. Everyone dropped to the ground and sweat dropped. Ohh no whenever Ash has a idea something gets destroyed, ruined, crashed, burned, messed up, you name it. The guys weren't too happy about this new idea of Ash's.

"Ash, last time you had an idea you burned our rehearsal building down. Remember?" Gary said.

I pondered on that subject. I reached for the back of my head nervously."Yah I remember. But that was a long time ago."

"No it wasn't long ago it was just last Monday. You said it would be cool to do our dance moves while in the air with jet packs and instead of buying them you invented them yourself." Gary said.

"Yah. I mean they worked fine till you couldn't control it and it went hay-wire and you went flying and smashed into the brick ceiling and the jet pack ended up exploding. Which eventually made the building catch on fire and burn down. And then after the explosion you fell back to the ground and you were in the hospital all night." Ritchie informed.

I chuckled rather nervously."Yah but this idea isn't like that its-" I was cut off by Ritchie."And remember the time when Ash said he was going to cook pizza?"

"Ohh yeah and then the oven ended up overheating and caught on fire." Gary shook his head and looks in my direction." I still don't understand how you could almost blow up an oven when you just insert a pizza and cook it for however many minutes it said on the box."

"Well I..." I looked down and played with my finger's."Well you see I thought it meant put the whole box in their with the pizza and cook it."

Gary kept shaking his head."Ash, Ash, Ash, when will you ever learn?"

I just shrugged. Gary spoke up again." Ohh Ritchie remember when Ash..."

Gary and Ritchie just kept talking and laughing about me and all the stupid things I ever did. I got mad and said, "I'm right here you know."

Both Ritchie and Gary said together at the same time."We know." And just continued on their conversation.

"Stop it guys!" I yelled. Just then the manager came in."What's with all the yelling?"

All of us replied,"Nothing."

"Oky if you say so. Well you're on in 5 minutes. Get ready." And with that the manager left.

"Ohh and my idea was to make a pact to promise we will be together forever know matter what happens." I said. Both Gary and Ritchie's jaws dropped like 5 ft.

"W..wow Ash. That has got to be your most brilliant idea ever." Gary said.

"Yeah. I like that idea." Ritchie said..

"I know." I beamed. "Oky then hands in everyone." The group put their hands in and we said that we will be together no matter what and on the count of three we yelled out our names and rose our hands in the air.

"Oky. Let's go!" I exclaimed. Gary and Ritchie nodded and picked up their instruments. Gary with his drums. While Ritchie grabbed his guitar and slinged it over his shoulder. They all made their way to the stage for their big show.

**A/N Well?? How did you guys like this chapter? R&R – Read and Review :)**

**-Oana**


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Chapter 2: The News

After the huge show we went to chill out at their penthouse. This penthouse was one of the biggest in all of Kanto. Maybe even in the whole world. We looked around and saw that everything was packed in boxes except our favorite beanbag chairs.

Ritchie sighed and went to take a seat in the yellow beanbag chair. "I thought and hoped that us moving was just a joke or something that the manager pulled on us. I guess it really wasn't."

Gary sat down right next to him in the red chair. "It's oky Ritchie. Cheer up."

"How can I with us moving away from our hometown?" Ritchie inquired.

"Hey guys did you see the crowds faces when we announced that we were moving to another town?" I asked.

"Yah, they were really sad especially the girls. Some were even crying and screaming. But hows that gonna help us?" Ritchie replied.

"Why don't we tell the manager that our fans are sad with us moving so we shouldn't move." I said.

Just then the manager came in."Not gonna work Ash. We're moving and that's that. I found out where we're going to move too. You guys are moving to Cerulean City. And I just got word that your mother's want you guys to have a normal school experience." The manager was a real short guy maybe only about four foot nine. He had baggy jeans with a white shirt and covering the white shirt was a leather jacket. He had a gold necklace on and his ears were pierced. He was trying to look 'fly'. Yah right like that's ever gonna happen. He was carrying around his PDA in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Oky but how?" Gary asked.

"By going to school of course. So from when we get there after the weekend. Starting first thing on Monday you guys will be attending Cerulean Middle School or CMS for short."

Everyone's faces dropped." W.w.what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. You know I hate to do that."

"No we heard you its just that...wow a real school?" I said.

"Yep." The manager nodded.

"But what about our fans? Won't they be all over us?" Ritchie asked.

"You know I never thought of that. You guys will just have to figure that one out on your own. The plane leaves tonight at 7. Since Cerulean City is just 3 hours away by plane. And we're using the regular airport too. They already moved your jet and its waiting for you in Cerulean City. Make sure you guy's have everything ready. And I hired some people to help us pack so that's why the stuff is already inside the boxes packed" And with that the manager left.

"Wow. A real school. I've always wanted to know what it felt like to be in a real school." Gary said walking around aimlessly.

Both Ritchie and I nodded our heads."Well we better see if anything else needs to be packed."

We helped the workers get everything into the moving vans. I went to get in the car but was cut of by Gary."Hey Ash we should probably wear sunglasses to disguise ourselfs."

"But Gary people and when I mean people I mean girls and reporters can see right through them. Its like they have x-ray vision or something. I have a better disguise. Wait a minute. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later I returned."Hey Gary."

Gary looked shocked."Who are you? And how do you know my name. Ohh yah I'm a singer no duh you know my name"

"Its me Ash stupid."

"What?" I was disguised in a old man's outfit with a black baggy shirt with baggy white pants and complete with some round glasses and an old cane."Where did you get that outfit. You look stupid."

"From over there." I gestured with the cane pointing to the old man wearing my real clothes.

"How did you get his clothes?" Gary asked.

"He was asleep. Looks like he's up now though." I reply

Suddenly the old man noticed he didn't have on his right clothes and saw me wearing his clothes so he started yelling and starting coming towards me." Hey you youngster. Gimme back my cane and clothes."

"Better start running Ash." Ritchie said.

"Waa!!" And with that I ran and the old man gave chase.

"Come back here you!." Gary and Ritchie just started cracking up. While running I dropped the Old Man's cane and the Old Man picked it up and started hitting me with it on the head. "Ow." I said rubbing my head. We continued running in circles. "Ow. This. Ow. Old Man. Ow. Can sure. Ow. Run." I yelled.

"You bet I can boy. I was on the track team when I was your age." The old man replied.

"And how long ago was that?" I asked. The old man got offended and started hitting him harder with the cane. "Owwww!!" I screamed. By now Gary and Ritchie were having laughing fits on the floor.

After 5 minutes of this Gary stopped. "Let's help Ash before he gets clobbered some more." Ritchie nodded and ran after Ash and the Old Man. Gary stopped the Old Man."Sir, I'm really sorry for what my friend did. Please, excuse him. He's not in his right mind today."

Then the Old Man stopped and looked around and noticed who these people were and who he was hitting."Ohmawgosh." He went and helped me up because I tripped running just a second ago."I am so sorry I didn't notice who you guys were."

"It's oky." Ritchie spoke up."For how sorry we are that our friend stole your clothes. How about we give you some autographs?"

"Sure." The Old Man piped up. After a minute of signing stuff the Old Man started running."Whoopee. I got Ash's clothes! I could sell these on E-Bay and make some serious dough. Yah! I'm rich! I'm rich!" That was we could here after the Old Man dissapeared down the street jumping up and down.

I sighed." I've been clothes-napped."

"Serves you right for taking his clothes." Gray said while trying not to laugh."Plus I got some awesome pictures to put on our website. Now go change and grab our sunglasses for us."

"Fine." I stomped all the way to our walk in closet. It was so huge that it needed its own moving truck."Let's see what to wear. Ahh haa." I grabbed an identical outfit to the one that was stolen and left. When I got to the door I realized that I still needed to grab the sunglasses. I turned back to grab them and left. I handed one out to Gary and Ritchie and put the last one on my face. Then we got in the car and drove off to the airport.

**A/N So how did you guys like this c happy? The AAML makes its first debut in the next chapter. Not really something big but its something. More AAML in future chappies.**

** -Oana**


	3. Airplane Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Chapter 3: The Airplane Trip

Half an hour passed until we finally got to the Pallet Airport. We got out of the car and started going passed the revolving doors and right when we entered ambushed by our fans. One girl yelled out to me "Ash, Ash can you sign this?" Handing me a small pink notebook. I just took the notebook and signed my name and handed it right back to her. "Omawgosh. Omawgash. Ash just signed my notebook!" She started screaming. It kinda looked like she was having an heart attack.

People were pushing just to get a picture with the us or to get an autograph. When I just got done signing this one Texas girl's book bag I saw the most beautiful girl ever walking by. She stood out unlike all the other people. She had bright vivid orange hair that she had up is a side ponytail. She wore a blue mini skirt, a black tank top with a blue mini jacket that was cut halfway down her stomach. She was laughing and talking to her friends. Just then Gary waves his hands in front of my face. "Hello. Anybody home?"

I open my mouth as if trying to say something but end up saying nothing. I finally look away from that girl as she dissapeared down the hall talking to her friends and I shake my head to clear my thoughts."What?"

"We have to get moving to our terminal." We take the escalator since our terminal is on the second level. I just look around and mention to Gary that we should put our sunglasses on. He just nods and tells Ritchie. I look around taking in everything that I see when I get tapped on the shoulder by Gary."What?" Gary points over at the corner.

"Look there's that girl that you were staring at." Yep. Gary was right there was that same girl. She was hugging her friends and waving to them. What, were they leaving to go somewhere too? Or was she? Just then her friends started heading the other way to exit the airport. So she was leaving. But, to where?

One of her friends was crying and yelled out loud."We'll miss you!.We promise we'll visit you in Cerulean sometime."

The girl with orange hair yelled out."Ok. I'll miss you guys too. Bye!"

"Bye!"

When I heard the word Cerulean my heart must of have jumped a thousand ft. The P.A speaker then announced, "Anyone boarding a plane for Cerulean City. Please go to your terminal in 7 minutes." Everyone lifted their luggage up and made there way to the exit to wait and some to say goodbye. Family member were crying, some were happy, and some were even emotionless.

We could hear people gossiping and pointing at us. But we didn't care. We picked up our luggage to go when all of a sudden this reporter pops out of nowhere with her camera crew. She faces her crew, "How's my hair?" The crew members murmur good and then she fluffs it and faces us with a big smile and with her microphone held out."Mind if we give you an interview?"

We answer no and the interview begins. "So, what do you feel now that you're moving to Cerulean?"

I take this one and say "I'm sure when I say this the whole gang means it too. We're all gonna miss Pallet. It's our hometown. If there was something that we could do to stop from moving we would. But, there's nothing."

"Oky. I hear you. So, whats the scoop on your new movie 'Get Lost'. If you can give us a summery we would love it."

"Well its coming out in theaters in a year or so depends. 'Get Lost' is about a boy that doesn't listen to his friends while camping and as the title states gets lost in the woods. In the movie he does a lot of stupid things like almost burning down our log cabin."Gary said looking towards me thinking of a similar moment when I almost burned down the record studio. I just smile because I knew what Gary was thinking of. "Thats about all I'm telling. I don't want to give away the whole movie."

"I understand. Can you tell us what roles you guys are playing?" She holds the microphone up.

"Yah, remember when Gary said about the guy almost burning down the log cabin? Well, his name is Cody and thats going to be played by our one and only leader Ash. Since it just fits him so perfectly."

"Why do you say that?" The reporter asked interested where this interview was getting at.

"Well, We had a similar incident caused by Ash. It all started when--" But Ritchie didn't get to finish his sentence because I interrupted,"Oky enough about me. Nobody needs to hear that. Anyway Gary is gonna be Brian. Brian is the cool, calm dude. He tries to make sure everything is perfect. But fails and Ritchie over here is gonna be Mike. Mike is kinda like Cody. He's super smart but he causes a lot of trouble in the movie too just like Cody. Except he does that stuff on accident other then Cody who does it on purpose."

"Isn't that true." Gary says. I knew what he meant.

So I go,"Ha, ha Gary."

Oky. I hoped our viewers caught that now--" I looked around and saw people boarding the plane. "Umm. Ma'am. I'm sorry but we have to go. Our planes leaving."We started leaving while the reporter starting talking about our interview. We made tour way into the plane and found out where we're sitting at. Good thing we were sitting together. But we got one of the worst spots ever. We had to sit in the middle. So that also meant another person was sitting by us. I looked around and saw people pointing at me and whispering. I slouched back in my chair. Good thing the chairs were soft and good thing we had TV's in front of us. I decide to take off my glasses seeing as Gary and Ritchie took their's off. Just then I saw someone with orange hair sit down next to me. I look at her and find out that it was the same girl I saw earlier. My heart speeds up. Gary saw that I looked nervous and starts making fun of me. Since the lady didn't say to turn our phones off he texts me.

I hear my phone go beep and light up red. I open the phone and see a message. It's from Gary. I couldn't imagine what it is since he sits right next to me. Anyhow I read the message.

_What r u nervous, Ashy-boy?_

I hate that nickname Gary always gives me. I texted back '_No_'. Gary opens his phone after talking to Ritchie about something and reads what I sent him.

_Just talk to her then. U'v been staring at her 4 about 5 min. now_

I read his message and reply back '_I don't know_'

_Come on, worst thing she could do is ignore u_

I read this and found out that Gary's right.'_Fine_'. I look her way and say "Hi."

She looks around as if trying to find out if I'm talking to her or somebody else. "Hey." She answers back and looks away.

I try to make some small talk."So what were you doing in Pallet?"

"Ohh just visiting my cousins. You?" She smile at me. I smile back. Thats when I realized that she has the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

"Ohh we'll I'm moving to Cerulean with my friends."

"Ahh." She nods I still couldn't figure it out. Why, doesn't she go crazy like all the other girls do when they're around me? Maybe she hasn't heard of us. No that can't be it. Our music has spread around the whole world. I decided to talk some more to see if my name will remind her of the band.

"So I never caught your name?"

"Misty"

"Thats a beautiful name. Mine's Ash. Nice to meet you"

"Thanks. You to." She then turns away and gets up to leave since the plane still didn't start yet. I just gaped. How could she not know our band? When people hear my name they go crazy that they're actually seating next to us. I turn around and see my friends laughing.

"Its not funny." I scowl.

"Yes it is. That's a first time a chick ever has not gone crazy over you." Gary said while laughing. He was right that was first time since I became a singer. I just turn away from my laughing friends and just watched the TV in front of me. Just when Misty sat back down the announcer announced to make sure that your seat belts are on nice and tightly and to shut off any electronic except for laptops. I went to secure my seatbelt and saw that Misty was having problems getting hers to stay.

"Here let me help you." I offered she nods and I help her secure it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Just then the plane takes off and I could see Misty grabbing tightly onto the seat hands. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yah. I just don't like airplanes very much." I just nodded. So that's how our conversation went for the next 1 and half hour. I still didn't get how she did not recognize us? I decided that she must be nervous. So I should make the first move. "So, where do you live?"

She looks at me and replies, "Nunnya business." and turns away. I was shocked. Any girl would happily tell me where she lived. This girl was different.

I put on my best smile and say to her, "Then can you tell me your number, baby?"

At this she got mad," Like I'd ever tell you loser."

"Ohh burn." Gary said while laughing."Ash you just got burned." I scowled at him. Then Misty unbuckled her seat belt and left. After like 5 min. she came back and started reading, For the next 2 hours and a half everything was quite. She didn't talk to me. I didn't talk to her. I was still trying to figure out how could she turn down someone like me?

Finally the ride was over and we went to our hotel that our manager said we were saying at till tomorrow. We entered the building to be greeted by a mob of fans. Half an hour later of signing things and taking pictures we were tired. I went the desk and told the lady that we were The 5 Stars. She gave us the key to our rooms and we went upstairs but before I left she put a small paper note into my hand.

"Read it." Was all she said. I agreed and followed my friends up to our rooms. When I opened the note and saw that it had a phone number on it. "Great." I rip the paper and throw it into the garbage .

The guys heard me and said "What happened?"

"The usual. That lady gave me her phone number."

"Ohh."Was all that they said.

Ritchie then spoke up,"Well you got one girl to hit on you today."

"Yah but not the one I wanted." I was way to tired to change clothes so I just plopped down on my bed and fell asleep thinking about how Misty brushed me off like that.

**A/N So what did think? R&R And the TV's in the airplane are true. I've been on an airplane that had a TV on the back of the previous seat. It was sweet!**

**- Oana**


	4. Not Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

**A/N This is Misty's POV now**

Chapter 4: Not Again!

Misty's POV

After last night I just despise guys like him. Ash. What kind of a name was that? I'll burn him and then he'll be really be ash. Ugghh. I went downstairs and plopped myself down on the couch still wearing my pj's and turned on the TV to see what was on the news. Nothing interesting. Just about how Brad left Angelina again. No surprise there. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. Uh oh. Since I had to meet my friends at Lulu's at 11:00 I sped up the stairs.

While Misty went upstairs the news decided to play the interview with The 5 Stars. "So, what do you feel now that you're moving to Cerulean?" The reporter asked the group.

Ash took this one. "I'm sure when I say this the whole gang means it too. We're all gonna miss Pallet. It's our hometown. If there was something that we could do to stop from moving we would. But, there's nothing." But while this was going on Misty was upstairs. So she didn't get a chance to see that the guy who hit on her was famous.

I started picking out an outfit. I couldn't wait to catch up with what my friends had done since I was gone and I am just dieing to have a French Vanilla. I finally found a suitable outfit about about half an hour of looking. A pair of blue jeans with a red shirt. And I put on my sneakers and walk all the way to Lulu's. But, first telling my sisters where I was going. Like they'd really care.

Lulu's wasn't that far away from my house. It was only a few blocks away. My friends said to meet them there at 12 o'clock. I looked at my watch 11 o'clock. I had plenty of time so I just walked slowly admiring all the multi-colored leaves falling down to the ground covering the earth. It was so beautiful outside.

After half and hour of walking I almost reached Lulu's. Lulu's was just around the corner. So I started running fast not paying any attention and when I turned the corner the next thing I knew I was on the ground. The cement was hard and cold."Oww!!" I yelled. I inspect myself to make sure if I had any bruises or anything. I didn't. Good.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."Came an all too familiar voice. I thought I would never see him again. I guess I was wrong. I reluctantly looked up. There was Ash on the opposite side of me getting up. He was wearing a green shirt with the words 'I'm Great Aren't I' on it. He had on blue jeans and sneakers.

"Ash??" I asked as if I hadn't really noticed that he was the one that bumped me.

He looked at me puzzled and then he said."Misty?? What are you doing here?" I saw that he didn't have his hat on today. I looked around and saw that during the collision his hat flew off.

"I was going to meet my friends."He then got up.

"Ohh. Here let me help you up." He extending his hand out to me.

"No, I got it." I scowled. The last thing I wanted was for him to touch me. I propped myself with my hands and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked while reaching towards the ground where his cap flew off.

"No where you need to know." And with that I started walking away. But being as stubborn as he was he just followed me.

"So what are you doing later?"

"Let's see..." I said thinking."Hanging out with my friends, finishing any homework I have left, and avoiding creeps like you." I added with a smile.

"Ouch."He put his hands over his heart."That really hurts you know that?" And then he put on his cap.

I was front of Lulu's so I said, "I know and I meant it." while opening the door and going in. I gazed around looking for my friends. I hoped they didn't see that guy talking to me because then they'll ambush me with all these stupid questions.

Lulu's always smelled so good. I guess from all their flavors of coffee and such so it was really relaxing being in here. I spotted my friends at one of the booths in the corner. They were too busy talking to each other. So I knew that they didn't see my conversation with that jerk.

I went over there and was ambushed by a hug from Erika, my best friend. "Omawgosh Misty. I've missed you so much." Erika said hugging me. Erika was wearing black shirt with a peace sign on the front and a pair of jeans. She had her hair up in a side ponytail like mine. Erica and I have been best friends since elementary school. My other friend Sam hugged me too. After about 5 minutes of my friends almost squishing me to death and I mostly mean Erika we sat down.

And the first question when we sat down was expected from Erika. "So did you meet any cute guys?" That was typical Erica for you always after boys.

"Cute guys? No. Annoying ones? Yes." This piped up Erika's interest.

"Ohhh who? What? When? Where?" I went for the challenge of answering her question. If you ever tell Erika something gossipy be sure to answer back with a full report.

"This guy named Ash." Erika now looked curious."It was on the airplane back from Pallet and I was sitting next to him. We had a nice conversation and then he started hitting on me. That's all. He was such a jerk" I didn't want to bring up the incident that happened earlier with me bumping into him again.

Sam just continued looking at me. Erika and I are usually the most active ones. Sam's the laid back kind. She rarely joins us when we are out now a days because ever since Jamie came , a new student in our class, they've gotten along and then the science teacher asked Sam to show her around school and now their best friends. There was no hard feelings between us. But, when ever Jamie texts her or calls her to hang out with her Sam would just go. Beep Beep. That was a text message. We all looked at our phones. Not mine and I know it wasn't Erica's because she just shook her head. So that left Sam. Sam then stood up."Ohh I gotta go. Jamie needs to tell me something. Bye guys." She said while exiting the building. See what I mean?

We waved bye to her."Ohh well forget about her." Erika put in."I just heard something totally unbelievable you'll never bel--"

But Erika was cut off when the waitress asked, "What will you guys be ordering?"

I responded first,"I'll have a French Vanilla."I looked over at Erika and saw her thinking hard about what she wants.

Finally she answered back"I'll have the same thing."The waitress nodded and said our orders will be available shortly. "Anyway as I was saying before she interrupted me. There's this band called The 5 Stars. They used to live in Pallet Town but they are moving to Cerulean!" Erika finished excitedly."I can't wait to see them. I've always wanted to go to one of their concerts but my mom always said the same thing every time I asked."

"Ohh and what is that?"

"I'm not driving you 40 miles just to see some guys singing. But any way now I can see the trio!"

"Trio?"

Erica's mouth dropped open."You never heard of The 5 Stars?" I shake my head. Erica continued rambling on. "They are like the hottest band ever! Ash is the lead singer and a major cutie! He is my favorite. While Gary and Ritchie are the other singers. Gary is so cute but not cuter than Ash of course. Gary also plays the drums. While Ritchie plays the guitar. Ritchie also looks a tiny bit like Ash. Its weird, But still Ash is way cuter than those two guys. But I saw a concert on TV with them switching instruments. Ash played the guitar and he did a wonderful job. He could be a guitarist if he wanted too. While Ritchie played the drums. He was almost as good as Gary and Gary took over singing the main parts. It was a pretty cool concert. I bugged my mom to go but she said she wouldn't drive me. So I kept pleading and she finally came down to a deal with me and it was if I stopped then she would buy me the video with the concert recorded on it. Seeing as it wasn't gonna get any better than that I took up the offer." Erica said

The waitress finally arrived with our orders and placed them in front of us. "Thanks." We said.

"No problem anything else?"

I answered back, "No. We are alright. Thank you." and with that she left. We finished our drinks while I asked her what she did while I was gone and when we were done we left Lulu's. We went to the park because thats where we usually go after drinking at Lulu's. The weather was chiller than it had been since I got there. Maybe I was just to excited to meet up with Erica that I forgot how chilly it felt outside. We passed the gate and entered the park. "So what happened in Pallet?"

"Well—Hey watch out!" I screamed the last part because this teen bumped into me.

He put his hands up defensively, "Sorry." and ran ahead. We could hear a bunch of people shouting.

"Hey let's go check out whats happening." I suggested. Erica nodded and we ran till we bumped into a huge crowd.

"What's going on?" Erica asked a blond.

"You don't know?" She seemed confused because she didn't know why we didn't know what was happening. We shook our heads."Well the ultra cool and talented band The 5 Stars are having another premier here for their new movie. 'Get Lost' here at the park." She then turned away screaming "I love you Ash!!" That name! Ash? I gasped. It couldn't be.

"What is it?" Erica asked worried.

I tried to cover up."It nothing really." Wow! Ash a singer? Nah. I let the idea go. They could be talking about a total different Ash here. I mean come on whats the chance of it being that jerk?

"Omawgosh." Erica said. It looks like she spotted the trio."Look its them!" She screamed jumping up and down pointing at the guys. I looked but only saw two guys signing autographs. W here's the third one? "The one in the purple shirt is Gary and the one in the orange shirt is Ritchie. But wheres Ash?" She informed me. Oky so now I know that the one missing is Ash. "Hey, Misty. I'm going to get an autograph. Be right back. You wanna come?"

"Its oky. I'll wait for you at the bench over there." I said pointing to a wooden bench.

"Ok." She says before running into the crowd and dissapearing from my sight. I decide to head over to the bench since I said that there was where I was gonna wait. I walk all the way to the bench. While walking to the bench I start singing which I usually do when I'm bored.

"I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark" I sang."I thought that you'd be here by now,there's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground." I finally reached the bench and sat down. "I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't' anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody--"

"Hey Misty. Funny seeing you here. I thought you avoided creeps like me." I turned and came head first to find Ash." But I must admit you have an awesome voice. Ever tried joining a band?"

"No." I sneered."And I am avoiding creeps like you. It just so happened that you stumbled upon me."

"Ahhh. No need to give me attitude. Well you now what they saw about red heads."

My blood began to rise. He mad one comment too far."What did you just say?" I tried not to scream it. My hands balling up into a fist. No, Misty calm down. Last thing you need is to be grounded. My hands uncurled themselves.

He must of saw my handing balling up into fists for he stopped,"Nothing." He raised his hands defensively."You're probably hear to see the band. Am I right?" He beamed stuffing his hands into his pocket. Why was he smiling like that?

"Actually no. My friend and I went for a walk when we saw the commotion going on and we went to see what it was. My friend said she wanted a autograph from the two guys there. Looks like ones missing though. She was disappointed seeing as he is her favorite. And he so happens to have the same name as you too."

"Would you like to meet this Ash guy?" He asks me.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him. I hear from my friend that he's cute and usaully what my friend likes so do I."

"Well, you have your chance to meet him." He grinned.

"What?" Now I was confused.

"He's standing right in front of you. I'm Ash. The lead singer of the band The 5 Stars."

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered."That has got to be a joke. You're just saying that so I would take up your offer and go out with you."

"No its not a joke. I am the lead singer."

"Well even if you were the lead singer of any band I still wouldn't date you and you are so lying."

"No I'm not. If you want proof I'll show you tomorrow or later on today even. OR how about right now? I'll sing you one one our songs."

I got up from my seat and saw Erica trying to get out of the crowd. "Please don't. Then people will think that you're serenading me and thats the last thing that I want."

"I wouldn't mind." He said cocky.

"Whatever." I waved it off and went off to help Erica.

-- Ash's POV --

"You're loss." You could hear Ash mumble. But deep down inside of him he knew that he still had to keep impressing her somehow."I'll get her to notice me. If its the last thing I'll do."

**A/N So Misty didn't want to believe him now did she? Next chapter is when the band gets transferred to Misty's school. CMS. Or to be more exact Cerulean Middle School. What will happen? Stay tuned fro the next chapter. And remember READ & REVIEW!!**

** - Oana**


	5. Must be my luck

Thanx for the reviews people.

Misty4ever: I'll try to keep that in mind. Usually I use the right kind of their,there,they're. I must of have missed it when I was editing.

Greekfire: Sorry I will try not to make that happen again.

KaterinaBeloved: I know what you mean. I wouldn't mind either. But she has a reason why she keeps on ignoring him. As you will find out in this chapter. That's all I'm gonna say. I don't want to give out the whole story.

**.:Chapter 5:. Must be my luck**

The alarm clock started going off. I reached for the clock to press the snooze button so I could have 5 more minutes before I had to get ready to go to school. No such luck. While I was reaching for the button I hit my hand on my dresser. "Ouch!."I sat up straight. So much for 5 more minutes. "Stupid dresser." I scolded. I reluctantly got up and went to find an outfit for school. After digging in my closet for about 10 minutes I finally picked something suitable. A pair of flare jeans with a red tank top and a mini short cut black jacket. I decided to let my hair down today. I spun around in front of the mirror. Perfect.

I went downstairs to find my sisters talking about something. When I was little I used to always ease drop on my sisters conversation. Now I don't really care what they're talking about. My sisters stopped talking when I came downstairs. "You guys cans still keep on talking."

Daisy the oldest sensational sister said, "We know. We were just talking with mom and dad on the phone." I just nodded. I knew what was coming next. "They said that they can't come home next week. They said that their boss is making them stay longer than supposed too because two of his employees are sick and he needs someone to fill in their place. Sorry Misty. We all knew that you were looking forward to having mom and dad home." Daisy finished with a sad expression.

I knew it. Mom and dad can never come home because they are so wrapped up with their work I sighed."It's ok." I went o the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice. I really wasn't that hungry but I knew I had to eat something so I grabbed an apple and went to pick up my backpack. I finished the apple and threw the core into the garbage. "Bye Daisy,Lily,Violet going to school." I yelled and ran out the door. I had to meet Erica by the park. She said that she had big news to tell me. I wonder what her news might be. She has a new boyfriend. I shook my head. Naw. I kept debating about what it might be. The park was like in front of my house so I didn't have far too walk. We usually meet in front of the park and walk all the way to school. As I approached the park I saw Erica standing by the metal gate. She ran up to me.

"Omawgosh. Omawgosh!" She screamed."You'll never believe what I heard on TV this morning. Omawgosh. Omawgosh. You are gonna freak when you hear this." Now I was really interested by what she was gonna say. When she gets all excited like this it has to be huge. I looked and saw a little boy and his sister walking to school than I remembered that we had to get to school too.

"Come on lets walk and talk or we'll be late." I said. Erica nodded her head while grinning."Ok what is it?"

"Well you know the band The 5 Stars?" She asked me. I should have known it had something to do with them. I nodded my head. "Well they are transferring to our school! Omawgosh. I can't believe this!"She squealed."Now I can see them every single day." I looked over at Erica while I was taking in the news. Her eyes had stars in them. She wasn't kidding.

"Wow! Really?" I asked.

"Yep."She nodded."And now I can get Ash's signature and you can finally meet him." She exclaimed. After hearing the word Ash I stopped. A flash back of yesterday was going through my mind.

_"Would you like to meet this Ash guy?" Ash asks me._

_"I wouldn't mind meeting him. I hear from my friend that he's cute and usually what my friend likes so do I."_

_"Well, you have your chance to meet him." He grinned._

_"What?" Now I was confused._

_"He's standing right in front of you. I'm Ash. The lead singer of the band The 5 Stars."_

_"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered."That has got to be a joke. You're just saying that so I would take up your offer and go out with you."_

_"No its not a joke. I am the lead singer."_

_"Well even if you were the lead singer of any band I still wouldn't date you and you are so lying."_

_"No I'm not. If you want proof I'll show you tomorrow or later on today even. Or how about right now? I'll sing you one one our songs."_

_I got up from my seat and saw Erica trying to get out of the crowd. "Please don't. Then people will think that you're serenading me and thats the last thing that I want."_

_"I wouldn't mind." He said cocky._

_"Whatever." I waved it off and went off to help Erica._

I broke out of my thoughts when Erica shook me."Earth to Misty! Land back down to Earth."

"Ohh sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Did something happen?Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yah I'm fine."This answer didn't seem to satisfy her. She knew when I was lieing.

"Liar. Now come on what happened?" She said. We started walking again.

"Well do you remember that guy I was telling you the other day at Lulu's?" She nodded her head."Well I met with him yesterday again."

"Wait what do you mean again?"

"Well I bumped with him earlier too."

"Then what happened?"

"Well then he-" I didn't get to finish because some bozo ran into me again. I got up off of the ground."Hey watch where you're going!" I yelled. I looked at the kid and saw that it was Todd.

"Sorry Misty. I didn't mean too. I was in a hurry to go take a picture of Ash, Gary, and Ritchie."

Erica's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "A-Ash i-is h-here?" She stuttered. Todd nodded. Wow! Erica got nervous? I never expected her to. She never gets nervous. Then she changed her whole expression. She was jumping up and down grinning madly."Yay!"She squealed."Come on lets go Misty."And with that she started running towards to the school.

"Hey wait up for me!" I yelled and started running. When I finally got to the school building I saw all the girls of our school and some boys crowding around a car. Must be the band's. I looked all around for Erica. Where did she go? I spotted her trying to squeeze in through all the screaming girls.

"Erica!!" I yelled. No luck she didn't hear me. Then I saw some guys wearing sunglasses and running. Then a stampede followed after them. A stampede of screaming girls. Erica was in the lead running as fast as her legs can carry her. They ran into the school. The guys must of have made a run for it. I waited till everyone had ran inside so I wouldn't get trampled.

I ran to the school building and I can across an corridor that leads to the front of the school. I heard someone say ,"I think we lost them."

Then the next thing I knew I was on the ground again,"Owww!!That was like the third time I fell down this week." I complained.

I heard someone else saying oww and some other people asking the jerk that bumped into me are you ok He responded with a yes. My hands were stinging. I looked at them no cuts, no scrapes, good. "Are you ok?" I heard someone saying to me."Here let me help you." A hand extended down and I grabbed it. As I got up I replied,"Yah I'm fine but you should watch where your going!" I ended raising my voice a little.

"Oky sorry. Didn't mean too." Wait a minute that voice sounded familiar. Way familiar. No it couldn't be. I looked up and my guess was right.

"Ash?"He looked at me and suddenly his expression went to a smile. He beamed at me.

"Misty. Long time no see."

"Wait you know her Ash?" The boy with the long brown spiky hair said. Ash nodded and then he looked at me and studied me really carefully.

"What do you mean long time no see you keep bumping into me." I asked taking my mind away from that boy.

"Must be my luck." Ash beamed.

"Yah and it must be my bad luck."

The boy with long spiky hair snapped his fingers."Ohh I know she was that babe from the airplane." He whispered to another boy with a hair-do that looked much like Ash's except it was light brown.

"What are you stalking me or something?" I asked.

Ash looked at me like I was crazy,"No, we just transferred here. I had no clue that you were going to be here. But, now that I know that you go here I'm happy." He finished with a huge smile. Something then clicked in my head. Transferred here? The only people that transferred here were the-the-the.

"Wait, then that means that you guys are The 5 Stars and you are the leader singer than, Ash."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. But you wouldn't listen." He really is the lead singer. Now I finally believe him.

Suddenly you could hear girls screaming."Where's Ash!?","Where's Gary?!","Where's Ritchie?!"

"Uh oh." Ash mumbled. I looked over at the doors and saw them fly open. "Run!" Ash yelled and ran but first grabbing my hand in the process. He dragged me behind a corner of that long corridor that looked much like an alley embracing me from the girls running past us not seeing where we hid. I blushed. What was this feeling? I never felt this way since that-that jerk. But it was a stronger feeling then when he hugged me. I hoped nobody saw that I was blushing.

Ash peeked over the corner."Alls safe." He let go of me. I tried to stop blushing so he wouldn't see. Or for that matter, for nobody to see. When he let go of the embrace I felt as if a part of me was missing. Strange. I shook that thought aside. I noticed his hand still held mine. Somehow it felt so right but I didn't want Ash to know that. I'm not gonna give my heart to him and have it torn up and tossed aside as that jerk did to me."Ahem."

"What?" He asked. I pointed down to my hand and his."Ohh sorry. Do you know which way math class is?"

"Who do you have? Let me see your schedule." He put a hand in his pocket and dug out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it and looked at it and my mouth dropped.

"Omawgosh."

"What? Something wrong?"

"We have all the same classes." It was true the schedule was the same as mine the only thing not there was my name.

"Cool." Ash beamed. He looked around no screaming girls in sight. Just then the bell rang.

"Come on or we'll be late." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the building. He didn't obliged, he just followed, "How about you guys what classes do you have?" I asked the other two boys.

"We have the same classes as Ash except for seventh period. Then me and Ritchie have music while you guys have science." I nodded. We came in just as the bell rang its final warning. Seeing as I was holding Ash's hand I quickly let go. Just in time too because then came in all the other students that where searching for Ash, Ritchie, and Gary. I blushed a little then I spotted Erica coming in. I ran to her. She kept mumbling about how she didn't get a chance to see Ash. Then her eyes went wide when she saw that the band was in the same class as her. She was getting all jumpy. I calmed her down and we went to our assigned seats. Which was right next to each other 3 rows away from the teachers desk. Mrs. Brown decided to put the three boys together in the back row. Which was exactly 1 row away from Erica and me.

"Oky class today's lesson will be on algebra."Mrs. Browns voice boomed. She was a small person. She wore red square shaped glasses with a long black skirt and a white shirt."Now to do algebra is easy all you have to do is..." Boring. I already knew this. I looked around. None of the girls were paying attention because they were too busy looking at Ash,Gary, and Ritchie. Also none of the guys were paying attention because they kept looking at their girlfriends worrying that they night dump them. I looked at the band. I saw Regen and Gary talking. Well, I saw Regen only talking while Gary tried to pay attention. Ritchie was paying attention to the teacher as Ash was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Misty what is the answer to the problem on the board." Mrs. Brown had asked. I looked at the board."B equals seventeen."

"Good." Mrs. Brown said. She went over to her dumbbell and rang it."Everyone pay attention." She ordered obviously annoyed. Everyone straightened up and payed attention to Mrs. Brown halfway. I felt something hit my foot. I looked down and their was a note. I picked it up and tried to open it as quietly as possible with the teacher hearing.

_This is so boring. Are you doing anything tomorrow?_

_-Ash_

I looked over at Erica and saw he eyes on me. 'what does it say' she mouthed. I showed her it and her eyes were full of excitement. She wrote me a note

_I can't believe it. Ash wants to go out with you! Say yes!_

_- Erica _

I wrote her back.

_ I can't we have plans tomorrow at Lulu's_

_-Misty_

I passed her the note.

_So? Ask him to come with us and bring his friends. Come on Misty. It'll be fun. Please do it for me. __puppy dog eyes_

_- Erica_

I stared at the note Erica had written me. I didn't want to see Ash again. I've bumped into him way to much this week. I saw Erica doing puppy dog eyes. I decided I'll ask him seeing as Erica wants him too. Finally I mouthed oky to Erica and wrote back to Ash

_Actually I am with my friend Erica. Do you want to come with us because Erica wants you too?_

_- Misty _

I looked at Mrs. Brown she was deep in discussing the history of algebra. Boring. I threw the note to Ash. Ash picked it up and read it.

Ash's POV

I opened Misty's note and read it. I was surprised she even responded. But I was even more surprised by what she wrote.

_Actually I am with my friend Erica. Do you want to come with us because Erica wants you too?_

_- Misty _

I should of known she didn't want me too. Her friend did. But why pass up and opportunity to get to know her? So I wrote back sure and threw it at her. I just now noticed that she had her hair down. She looked way beautiful like that. I snapped out of the trance when an object collided with my head and fell down on my desk.

kk. How_ does Lulu's sound? Around 12 since we have no school_

_- Misty_

I wrote back oky.

_My friend Erica wants to know if you can also bring Gary and Ritchie along too_

_-Misty_

That might be a good idea. I asked Gary and Ritchie and they both said sure. So I wrote back to her.

_They said yes. Meet you at there._

_-Ash_

I threw it at her and then the bell rang signaling that 1st period was over. I saw Misty talking to her friend who must be Erica who was in the verge of jumping up and down. Gary patted my shoulder,"Ash,Ash. Man, don't worry she likes you."

"Huh?" I asked surprised. I saw Misty flash me a smile and left the room.

"You really are stupid."

"Hey, don't call me stupid and what makes you say she likes me?"

"You'll see over time." Gary said trying to annoy me.

"Tell me." I pleaded.

"Nope." And with that Gary left the room.

Misty's POV

I told Erica that Ash,Gary,and Ritchie all agreed. She was on the verge of jumping up and down and screaming but she restrained herself. I smiled at her. She always was like this then she said,"Think about this Misty. He could be your boyfriend."

My smile faded away. "Erica, I don't like him. I never will."

"Listen Misty forget about that jerk, kay? He was a scumbag. Don't let him get in the way of you having another boyfriend." She knew who I was thinking about. She always knew. She knew ever since that day that it was hard for me to trust a guy."And yah you do like him." She taunted.

"No I don't."

"Fine, if you say so."

"Come on. Let's go to our lockers." I said before she accuses me of anything else.

**A/N So what a fun day that was for Ash, Ritchie, and Gary huh? Lol Misty's kinda starting to like Ash more but her past is holding her still. Next chapter is about the meeting at Lulu's.**

**-Oana**


	6. You wouldn't

**1AriA08****: Again sorry that I switched point of views in the first chapter and I got a anonymous review I don't know if its you but if it is its ok I love hearing your reviews they are not annoying. And I don't really remember what I meant when I wrote 'You could hear Ash mumble'. Lol. I was trying to get the chapter out and when I read it sounded fine to me. I guess it's just for the readers to know that Ash mumbled that? Lol. Now I'm confused. I'm so happy that you like Misty's pov. And if I do make a mistake with spelling, grammar, etc don't hesitate to tell me. Thats how a author gets better. **

**bluejay511****: I'm so glad that you love it and think this story is funny. I'm trying to make it a romance-comedy type of story.**

**misty4ever:**** Thanks. I'll try to use those more and thanks again for that info. And I'm glad you like the plot. I already have a few chapters figured out already. I still need to write them though.**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review. AAML FOR EVER!!**

**KaterinaBeloved: Yes there's a _HIM_. Or there was a _HIM_. **

**.:Chapter 6:. : **You wouldn't

After math class I went to my locker with Erica. The best part about all of this was we got our lockers right by each others. This year I was lucky, last year I got a locker by Brock Slate, and believe me that was not fun. He was annoying. He was constantly flirting with girls and such. He flirted with me once when I had my hair down which is why I rarely have it down nowadays. He claimed he had no idea it was me. He said I looked different from the back. So, I hit him in the head and went to the principals office to ask him to change my locker location. He asked why and right when I mentioned Brock's name he changed my locker position right away by Erica's and the dude by her got his locker moved to where my old locker once was.

We kept on walking and talking about the band. Well, Erica was talking about the band and I was listening. Halfway. Every so often I had to snap her back to reality. We reached our lockers. Mine being 203 and Erica's being 202. I put in the right combination. I pulled the locker door but it didn't budge. "What the?" I kept trying to open my locker. No luck whatsoever. I sighed defeated."Why me?" I looked up at the ceiling while asking it. As if praying to god to help me.

Erica looked at me like I was going crazy. "What's wrong Misty?" I tried opening it once more. Again no luck.

"My stupid locker won't open."

"Bummer. Here let me try." Erica offered. I knew she couldn't open it. But, I let her try anyway."Are you sure you put in the right code?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Well, Misty I can't get it open. Ask for help from someone."

I nodded," I will after one more try." I reached for the handle and tugged really hard on the door. I managed to get it open but ended up tripping and went falling backwards. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the impact. But, surprisingly instead of hitting the hard ground I was met by soft hands.

"Are you oky?" A familiar voice asked. I knew it was Ash and I opened my eyes and saw his face over mine a good distance away. Thank god. I don't need anyone thinking I have a thing for him. His fan girls might kill me.

"Yah thanks."

"No problem." He helped my up on my feet.

"What happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Erica got to it first, "She tried opening her locker, it wouldn't open. So then, I tried and I couldn't get it open. So, she tried once more and she got it open but in the process of tripping and falling. Thank god that you were there. Otherwise she would've been in the hospital this moment." Erica babbled without taking a breath.

"Well, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Ash replied stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Again thanks." What I did surprised him, Erica, and me. I hugged him. Then quickly pulled away. His face looked like it had turned a tinge red. But, I wasn't sure. "Where are all of your fans?" I asked trying to change the topic.

He looked around the hall,"Not bugging me. So, I don't care where they are."

"But I thought you loved all the attention they gave you?"

"Naw, I'm not that kind of guy. I mean I like attention but those girls are scary. One said that we were soul mates. Another predicted when we would get married. So, I ran out of the crowd while they were asking Gary, and Ritchie questions and drooling over them "

I laughed at that."You know you have a beautiful laugh." Ash said staring at me.

I blushed. I looked up and our eyes met. It stayed that way for a second then I tried to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be getting to your locker?"

"I already am at my locker."

"What?" He pointed to the locker next to mine. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, this my locker. 204."

"Ohh great."

"Why, not happy to be by me? You know a lot of girls would give their arms or legs to be my me."

"Yah well I'm not like all the other girls." I got my books out for my next class which was geography, and slammed the locker shut. I turned around. I was about to leave to go to my next class to get away from him. But, then I remembered that he had the same classes as me. Darn.

"Yah, I've noticed."

I turned around. "Good then." He put in his combination and unlocked his locker. He took out the books he needed. He turned to leave.

Then, out of nowhere a couple voices were heard, "Ash!Ash! I love you!!" Ash stopped dead in his tracks and looked around for the source of that noise and came forth to a blond girl leading a pack of screaming girls.

I looked at his face he was mortified,"That's the girl that predicted my wedding with her." He pointed to the blondie in the front. He saw them coming closer to his position, "Uh oh. Gotta go." And with that he started running down the hall.

I laughed at this,"Invite me to the wedding, Ash." I commented.

Ash looked dover his shoulder,"Ha ha very funny, Mist. Ohh and see you tomorrow. Bye." Mist nobody ever called me Mist except... I mentally slapped myself. Don't think of that jerk. You haven't seen him since last year. Good thing too. Maybe he moved. That was what I was hoping for.

"Yah see you tomorrow." I called out. Then he looked back and smiled at me warmly. I swear my heart almost melted. Then, he stopped. I wondered why he would stop when a pack of crazy fan girls were chasing him. I followed his gaze and saw that his fan club were glaring at me.

"Uh oh." Erica said, frightened.

"Darn right uh oh."The leader of the pack said while glaring at me She had long strawberry hair that went all the way to her waist. She had hazel eyes. She wore a long black shirt with members of the band The 5 Stars on it. The shirt extended almost all the way to her ankles so she just wore white leggings underneath. To complete the outfit she had on black and white sneakers and a white purse. I knew who she was a little too well in fact. Everyone knew who she was. But I knew her the best. Name: Stacy Andrews or as her 'posse' likes to call her 'Stace'.

She poked me,"Who do you think you are?" I pushed her hand away.

"I'm Misty thats who! You know that." I smirked."And what are you getting all rilled up about?"

"Stay away from my Ash." Stacy said through gritted teeth glaring at me ferociously.

"Wait, what?" I tried not to laugh. Had she really thought that I was trying to take Ash?

"You heard me." She put her hands on her hips."Stay away from him for your own good. Or else!" She pointed a finger at me.

I decided to see how far this conversation would go. "Ohh and if I don't? What are you going to do? Just continue glaring at me?" I retorted. I could tell Stacy tried to control her anger.

"Well..well...I'll..."

"I'm waiting." I beamed and tapped my foot impatiently. She was getting mad. She gritted her teeth even more then she smirked. I was confused by this sudden expression.

"Well, we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened 2 years ago, now would we?" My smile dropped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ohh I would. I have it all on tape. Why, don't you remember?" Stacy asked smirking. I saw Ash coming over here and listening more closely. She saw him too so her smirk got even bigger. She pulled something out of her purse. It was a tape. She flashed it around in my face. I knew that was the tape that she humiliated me with 2 years ago. Just then the bell rang which meant 2nd period."If you don't want this broad casted across the entire school, then stay away from him, kay?" She giggled a fake laugh and smiled sweetly, "Bye Ash!" And with that dissapeared down the hall towards her next class with her group.

I pondered with myself on this subject."Ohh no I thought that she had forgotten that tape already. I thought that I smashed into pieces. She must of have made more copies." I muttered slowly.

"What did you say?" Erica asked.

"Nothing."

"What is that tape about anyway?" Ash finally spoke up.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid thing that happened 2 years ago. I would think she would get over it. But, she didn't. We better get to class before we're late. And you know how Mrs. Habble is when kids are tardy for her class."

We made our way down to our next class. I survived the whole day without another Stacy meeting. But, I did get glares from her and her group every time they saw me. So, I just glared back at them that shut them up except for Stacy. She would just smirk. I got to my locker and tried to open it again. It was stuck. Again!. How does this only keep happening to me? Do I have bad luck or something? "Erica, it won't open again." I said.

"Why does that only happen to you?" She asked.

I sighed."I have no clue."

Ash came down the hall form where I'd left him to go catch up to Erica since we didn't have the same 7th period class. Erica was like drooling. I snapped my fingers and she was back to normal. Funny how that happens.

"Sorry."

I just smiled. I mean don't get me wrong Ash did look hot coming down the hall with his cap on. Wait, what am I saying? Misty snap out of it.

"Hey." He smiled at me. My heart seemed to melt. Misty, get a grip on yourself. "Whats up?"

"My locker is jammed, again."

"Again?"

"Yes again."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now, stop asking questions and help me."

"Oky." He tried opening the door. He pulled and after a couple attempts he got it open.

"Thanks so much, Ash." I leaned in to hug him again. He was surprised, I could tell because it took him a few minutes to register what happened and to put his hands on my back. I broke the embrace and went to put my books inside my stupid locker. I looked over at Erica. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. She was staring at something or someone beside me. I followed her gaze and there I saw Ash blushing! I smiled. He saw me looking at him and opened his locker at fast speed. He looked so cute blushing, like a little child who has his first crush. I giggled softly making sure that he didn't hear. Then, I mentally kicked myself. What is it with me for hugging Ash today? That's twice in one day!

Next Day:

Beep. Beep. I awoke up ready and happy. Why the sudden change? Usually I'm mad when I have to get up early. I looked over at the clock. 10:30. I better get ready. I looked in my closet for a outfit. After 15 minutes of searching I finally found something. My black tank top with a heart in middle. It was too cold just to wear that I mean it was fall already. So, I decided to put on my favorite black jacket that had 2 little heart at the end of the sleeves. I put on a pair of jeans and checked the clock. 11:00. I better be going. I quickly brushed my hair leaving it down today again. I had no idea why I did that. Usually I put my hair up. I raced out the door feeling all happy. The wind nipped at my face. I continue walking to Lulu's while looking around. Kids were happy playing in the pile of leaves while adults were raking up the leaves.

I rounded the corner and Lulu's came into view. I opened the door and it ringed. I saw Erica with Ash, Gary, and Ritchie talking. Well, Erica was. Erica heard the bell ring and looked towards the door. A smile crept upon Ash's face and hers. I smiled back and hurried towards the booth. "Hey." I said as I sat down."Whats up?"

Ash answered. "Nothing. Just waiting for you."

"Ahh ok. I hope my friend Erica didn't bother you guys with many questions."

Gary just laughed."She didn't."

"Good. Cuz she can." Everyone laughed at this including Erica.

"Its true," She said. Well at least she knows that it's true. The waitresses served us and didn't seem to notice the band. We talked about everything we could think of starting from school to the bands singing careers.

Then one question came up by me."Why are you guys called The 5 Stars since there is only 3 of you?" The group fell silent. I must of said something bad."I mean it's ok if you don't want to answer it."

"No we will." Ash assured."Well, originally there was 5 members. It was Ritchie, Gary, me, Brenda, and Sam. 3 guys, 2 girls. Brenda and Sam always kept the group alive. They were fun to hang out with. The band was their idea to begin with." Ash remembered with a smile.

"What happened?" Erica asked facing the table. I knew something was wrong right there. Whenever Erica didn't face somebody in the eye was when she knew something horrible. I decided to question her later about it.

"We were coming back from our gig at a cafe. We weren't really known much then. It was dark outside. Sam, Brenda, and Ritchie sat in the middle while me, and Ash sat in the back. Then a truck came out of nowhere crashing into our car. The car was crushed but what was worse was we were injured. Some better than others." Gary sighed then continued."Ritchie, Ash, and I were barely hit. Scratches here and there but nothing serious. Brenda hit her head on the metal and had a lot of scratches. The person that got the most out of the accident was Sam, Ritchie's lil sister. She was bleeding badly. We arrived at the hospital and they informed us that she may not live because she lost a lot of blood. After spending the rest of the night in the hospital the doctor came in the next morning saying that Sam didn't make it. That she died at 12 last night. She died on her birthday. I remember the person that cried the most was Ritchie. He kept hitting himself and saying 'I should of have died not Sam'. We tried to calm him down. He tried to kill himself just so he could be with her. We finally talked him out of it though by keeping him roped up."

"What happened to Brenda?" I asked.

"Well, Brenda started going crazy seeing as her best friend was dead. She was more easy to calm down than Ritchie was, though."

"Wow, that's so sad." Erica said.

"That's not all." Ritchie continued."We talked about changing our name. Instead of The 5 Stars to The 4 Stars but Brenda didn't let us. She said to leave the name in dear memory of Sam. So, we did. Then one day Brenda, and her sister went to the store with her mom. She didn't come back that night for practice. We were worried about her. Finally around eight o'clock we got a call from the hospital saying that Brenda and her mom were dead. But, her sister got out ok with only a bump and some scratches. Apparently her mom swerved on a patch of ice considering it was winter and the car got out of control and she slammed into another car causing her car to topple over. That was about all they told us. Again we felt like changing our name but we decided again against it in memory of Sam, and Brenda." Ritchie finished sadly.

"Wow." I murmured. I looked at Erica her head hung low still staring at the table. I wondered what got into her.

Ash then picked up. "We thought we were bad luck with all that had happened. We couldn't find anymore gigs. We thought about quitting. Forgetting about the band. When we saw a photo of all of us singing on stage. We saw a band contest ad on a newspaper. So, we entered the contest and even though we were the runner-ups the manager who ran the whole thing noticed us more and he got us a record label and so here we are. Without Steve we wouldn't even exist."

Erica kept looking down head hung low. Then what surprised me she spoke. "Thats not what really happened to Brenda. That was just a cover story for the real truth." I gasped.

**A/N Will Stacy ****really show that tape of Misty? And more importantly what footage does that tape show? And how ****does Erica know what really happened to Brenda? Stay tuned in for the next chapter of Cerulean Middle School to find out. If you want to guess what will happen you can. Just review. And remember R&R. Read and Review.**

**-Oana**


	7. Almost There

**.:Chapter 7: Almost there:.**

How did she know this? Ash, Gary, and Ritchie were all surprised. "W-w-w-what?" Ash asked confused stuttering.

"The thing that you heard on TV was not all the real truth. Do you remember that Brenda had a boyfriend?" Erica questioned.

"Yah, Jake. She never once showed him to us. She would only mention his name." Gary spoke.

"Well what you don't know was that she dumped him a while before the accident.. It turned out that he cheated on her with another girl." If possible Erica looked down even more but straightened to look the trio in the eyes."H-h-h-he got his dad's keys and got his truck that he uses for work, and he purposely tried crashing into the car Brenda was in." By now tears starting pouring down her face. "And her mom tried to dodge the attack but in the attempt, she drove over a patch of ice, and crashed into the truck. The force of the impact forced the car to topple over."Erica said through sobs."He did that on purpose." She rose her voice crying even more."Just to get her back for dumping him. He said he wasn't thinking. That he was mad because she dumped him. He said he never meant this to happen. He never imagined this would be the outcome." Erica said putting her hands to cover her eyes. I was amazed at all this information I never knew. I mean I heard that a girl the same age as me died in a car accident 3 years ago, and that her sister somehow managed to survive. But I never knew the whole story because I rarely watch the news.

Suddenly I asked out of curiosity."Erica, how do you know this?"

Erica wiped her eyes, and tried to stop crying, and stuttered,"I-I-I-I...She was my sister."She finally admitted. "Imagine having your sister, and mother die. Well, step-mother die, too. Before your eyes too, and still you escape with barely any scratches, and with only a little bump on your head." She started crying again but louder now. Everyone shifted their eyes to see what had happened. The waitress told them that its none of their business what was going on, and told them to mind their own business. So, they were forced to shift their gazes off of Erica, and us.

"Wow." Gary said, "I would never have guessed that you would be her sister, Erica." Although when he said it, it didn't sound as if he was surprised, it sounded like he already knew.

"Now, that I remember, you do look like her sister. I remember meeting her sister once when I went to pick up Sam from Brenda's house after a sleepover."

"I wonder why Brenda never talked about you." Ash wondered.

Erica took a deep breath and calmed down. "That's because she didn't like me at all. You see she was my step-sister, my real mom died, and my dad married her mom, and along came Brenda. She was jealous of me at the beginning because I was getting all the attention at home. So, she came up with the idea of a band and started it. After her band won in a contest, she started getting a lot of the attention. I really didn't care, and then she started getting even more jealous of me when on my 10th birthday I got a locket and a rose from this one mysterious guy. I had no idea who he was. Brenda claimed she knew who by the handwriting. I had no idea whatsoever who it was. She never once told me." Erica looked down.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Ash raised his eyebrow at Gary at the mention of the necklace. Now, something weird was defiantly going on, and I would get to the bottom of it sooner or later. Erica sighed which brought my attention back to her."I still remember it as if it were yesterday." She said looking up.

_--Flashback--_

_Twelve year-old Erica came in the door with her step-sister Brenda after school. "We're home!" Brenda yelled dropping her backpack by the door. Erica did the same. _

_"Is Erica with you?" A female voice rang through the house bouncing of the walls. _

_"Yep!" Brenda exclaimed._

_"Okay. Erica close your eyes." Their mom had instructed her. Erica did as she was told and Brenda helped guide her through the hallway into the living room. _

_There she was greeted by family, "Surprise!" They yelled."Happy Birthday, Erica!" Erica gasped. _

_Her Grandma waved her over to the presents."You can open them now if you like. _

_"Yay!" Erica squealed. She sat down and began tearing through the wrapping paper at top speed. She got a new red bike from her parents, a radio from her Grandparents along with 20 dollars, a new black backpack from her cousins, another 20 bucks from her Aunt and Uncle, from her sister she got a jewelery box, and much more. After the present openings they all had cake and ice-cream. Then, all the kids started playing games. They played musical chairs, which Erica's cousin, Sarah won. Then, they played Dance Dance Revolution, which Erica won. After a couple more games it was nearing dark so the guests had to leave. She hugged everyone and thanked them for the presents. By the end of the day Erica was happy. She hugged and kissed everyone one final time as they were leaving. _

_"Okay now why don't you go put those presents away now?" Their mom asked._

_"Okay, mom." Erica agreed. _

_"Here let me help you." Brenda said. She ddin't really want to help but figured she better or else her mom would tell her too. She helped carry Erica's presents to her room. Brenda settled Erica's presents down on Erica's bed. "There." She muttered having finished the task. Erica came in a second later. She put the rest of the things next to her other presents that occupied the bed. "Hey, what's this?"Brenda asked walking over to the window. _

_"Huh?" Responded Erica."What is it, Brenda?" _

_"I think you should come over here." Erica came by Brenda. She gasped. There by the window was a card, a small box, and a rose. "Who is it from, Erica? Huh?" She qouestioned."Maybe it's from a secret admirer." A smile rose to her face. _

_"I...I don't know." Erica stood there dumbstruck. _

_"Well, open the card first." Brenda pointed to the card. Erica slowly picked the card up and opened it. She read it aloud:_

_ Dear Erica,_

_I'm sorry I can't give this to you in person. But, I'm currently busy at the moment. Happy twelve birthday! Hope your wishes come true._

_ - anonymous_

_"So nobody signed it." Brenda stated._

_"Yah." _

_"Well, then you have a secret admirer." Brenda chanted. Erica layed the card down and picked up the box. She slowly opened the lid and inside was one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen. She picked it up gently with her fingers. It was a heart locket. She twirled it around in front of her face ever so gently. It had white diamonds outlining the shape. With the letter 'E' on the front made also by the same diamonds._

_"Wow." Erica murmured. Brenda looked up from the card that she was reading. Her mouth fell open._

_"Omawgosh. It's gorgeous Open it." Erica did as she was told and opened the locket gently as to not break it. Inside there was another note attached. Erica took the note and saw a picture of herself laughing. She remembered that one. It was at Brenda's eleventh birthday, and this guy made a joke about another boy, and the joke was so funny that she started laughing. The other spot was empty. "Whats that?" Brenda's voice broke her thoughts. _

_"Huh?" _

_"That note in your hand." _

_"Ohh." Erica opened the note and was greeted by advice:_

_Never give up on your dreams – someday, somehow, somewhere you will find them._

_Just like I'll never give up my dreams of you. And I'll always admire you. xxx – that guy. Keep in touch with me. That guyyahoo_

_"Let me see that." Brenda demanded. Erica handed her the sheet, and put the locket back in the box. She went to pick up the rose. She smelled it; it smelled so beautiful, so fresh. But, she was interrupted by Brenda's yell,"What?? How could he." She said, her eyes starting to water. She wiped them. _

_"Brenda, you know who that guy is? What's his name?" _

_"Yah, I know that bastards name." She muttered._

_"Tell me then."Erica pleaded._

_ "What so you can go and take my crush away, again??" She yelled, "I know his writing and that's his." _

_"Who's writing? Who's? I won't talk to him. I promise. Just give me his name." _

_"Like I'd believe you. Everything in my life is going wrong. He was supposed to fall for me. Not you!" She stomped her foot," I can't believe this. It's happening again! First, Chase wants you, then, Josh did too. Do you get the pattern?" She said blinking back tears. Erica shook her head slightly afraid."They're all my ex-boyfriends. They just used me to get to know to you. Do you know how it feels being used all the time?" She questioned. Erica opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Brenda,"That's right. You don't because you've never been used before." She threw the note, and it landed on Erica's bed. Then, she stormed out of the room. Erica settled the rose down on her nightstand. _

_"Brenda!" She yelled. _

_"Don't talk to me!"Brenda's voice came yelling. Clearly she was angry. _

_"But, Brenda!" Erica whined. _

_"No, I said don't talk to me!" Brenda screamed. _

_"What's with all the commotion up there, girls?" _

_ Erica hesitated but answered,"Nothing!"_

_ -- End of Flashback--_

"That's what happened. She barely talked to me and I barely talked to her." She pulled out the necklace,"And here's the necklace that caused all the drama."She chuckled. I've seen that necklace before. Erica always wears it. But, I never knew the history behind it. I looked at the guys. Ash's face was content while Gary's was shocked. "Y..y..you still have that necklace after all that trouble it caused?" Gary asked.

"Yep. I still have it. And I still have the note that guy sent me. That note reminds me to never give up. I never did find out his name. I still stay in contact with him through IM. I tried getting him to tell me his name. But, he never does. I wish I knew. He sounds so sweet, and caring. He said he was the same age as me. I have one picture of him somewhere in my photo album of when he was younger. But, that's all."

I noticed that after Erica's confession she seemed sad that she had no idea what that guys name is. So, I tried to think of another topic. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Hey Erica."

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"How about we go to our favorite spot?"

She sat straight up and smiled."Kay. You guys coming?" She asked the trio.

"Don't see why not."Ash said.

"Yah, sure." Gary agreed.

"Okay."

"Well, come on." Erica said. We went to pay for our orders and left out the door. When someone's cellphone went off.

"It's Ritchie's."Ash simply stated.

Ritchie picked up his cellphone,"Hello?...Hmh...yah...why?...fine...be there in a little but."He closed his phone."Sorry guys. I got to jet have guitar lessons. Bye."

"Bye." We all said, and started walking towards our favorite spot.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gary.

"To 'The Hill'. It's this big hill in Gateway Park that overlooks the entire town. It's so beautiful there, especially when the sun sets. And you could see one of the most romantic places ever. The Cerulean Cape." I finished.

"So where is Gateway Park?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Over there."Erica pointed up ahead. We reached the park and Erica opened the tall, metal gate. "Come on."Erica waved running running ahead.

"Wait up." I yelled running to catch up with Erica. Gary, and Ash soon followed. Kids of all ages were playing in the park, families were having picnics, and others were just sitting on the benches talking to their friends. I took out my phone and saw the time. 3:00. Okay good. We found the hill and the guys seemed to be amazed by the height of it. "Hey Ash." I said.

"Huh?" He looked over at me.

"Race ya."

"You're on, Mist."

"On the count of three...one...two...three." I started bolting towards the top of the hill. He was following behind trying to surpass me. I managed to notice that Gary, and Erica were also racing. Then, I felt something grab my ankle, and trip me. I fell and Ash sprinted ahead. "Hey! No Far!" I yelled. He just shrugged. Ohh now it just got personal. I thought with a smirk creeping onto my face as I started running towards Ash trying to catch up with him. I managed to grab a hold of his ankle tripping him and starting surpassing him when he grabbed my ankle again, and I fell down, again.

"Not so fast." He said with a smirk.

"How rude." I said smiling. I got his hold off of my ankle and tried to reach the top when he grabbed a hold of my arm making me lose my balance and crashing into him which made us tumble all the way down the hill.

"Hey Ashy-boy, I thought to win you had to reach the top not the bottom." Gary yelled.

"Whatever." Ash managed to say while rolling down the hill. After at least 30 seconds of rolling we came to a stop at the foot of the hill but I ended up on top of him.

"Umm..." I said embarrassed by our current situation. I felt my cheeks heating up. I knew I was blushing.

"Ummm..." Was all he could say too. I had to obtain an urge to just kiss him right there. I just stood staring at him and him just staring at me when he closed his eyes, and I followed suit and our faces starting getting closer and closer. Until-

**A/N Ha ha a cliffy. Have any idea what will happen? And now you know Erica's life story. I was almost in tears writing this chapter mainly when I was doing the flashback. Imagine being in Brenda's shoes then. Well anyway next chapter should be out sometime next week?? Maybe it depends now. But I will try to update as soon as possible. But, in the mean time R&R. Read and Review please. **

**-Oana  
**

**Thanks to the people that already reviewed the last chapter. KaterinaBeloved, and bluejay511.**


	8. He's back

**A/N I: Thank you bluejay511, ThyOtherSide, and KaterinaBeloved for the reviews.- **

**bluejay511: I left that cliffy for a reason. **

**ThyOtherSide: Thank you so much. And I'll keep that in mind. This is my first pokemon fic so I'm trying. But, thanks so much for the advice. -**

**KaterinaBeloved: Lol. Maybe, maybe not.**

**A/N II: I do not own Pokemon or the characters only Erica and the plot.**

* * *

* * *

** A/N III: Remember R&R. Read and Review!**

**.:Chapter 8: He's back:.**

"Ummm..." Was all he could say too. I had to obtain an urge to just kiss him right there. I just kept staring at him; he just kept staring at me. Then, when he closed his eyes; I followed suit, our faces started getting closer and closer. We were only a millimeter away when all of a sudden, my cellphone rings. _I saw you walking down the street, you didn't turn around. _

"Ugh." I got up off of him, and reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. _It was your last goodbye, I knew I couldn't stop the time. _I looked at the caller id. Daisy Waterflower. "Great." She always had bad timing when she called someone, and wait a minute why was she even calling me now? _I can't live without you._

"What? Why?" Ash asked confused frowning. _I can't breath without your love._

"Nothing. Be right back. I gotta take this call. Meet you up there, kay?" _I can't live without you, _

"Oky." With that he started running up the hill to Gary and Erica.

_I can't live without you, I can't breath without your love. _I opened my phone and pressed talk. "Hello?" I tried to repress my rage on her because she interrupted something important. Wait a minute. Did I really want to kiss Ash? _Yes you did, _a voice inside my head told me. _No I didn't, _I fought back ._Yes you did, _that little voice said again. I was about to argue back with my own self, but then Daisy spoke. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hi Misty! I, like called to tell you that I won't like, be home till like, after dinner. And Lily and Violet are like, at a friend's house."

"Well, then who's supposed to be watching me?" I asked.

"Don't worry lil sis like, mom is totally gonna be home." She said cheerfully.

"You know you always have bad timing when you call people." I sighed.

"Ohhh. What did I interrupt?" She asked interested.

"Hey Misty! Come on." I heard Erica's voice calling me.

"Nunnya business. Anyway thanks for the notice."

"Ohhh does Misty have a boyfriend?" She asked teasingly while giggling. "That's what I must of have interrupted."

I decided I had to end this call quick or else she might turn it into something else. "I gotta go. See you at home. Bye."

"Were you guys gonna k-" Her voice was cut off when I pressed end.

I sighed. Finally thats over. "Coming." I yelled to Erica. I started running up the hill. When I finally reached the top I saw Erica with Ash and Gary sitting down looking at the view.

"What happened? Ash said someone called you. Who was it?." Erica asked as she was getting up giggling at something.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Ohh nothing." She replied. I looked over at the guys and they just shrugged.

"Well, you guys are loads of help." I said sarcastically. I turned to Erica and said,"Well, Daisy called me. " Erica just nodded. She seemed to understand. I looked around, the hill was scattered with leaves, nobody thought of raking them. It was true from the height of the hill you could see the whole city. I put my hand up to my head as if I was saluting but really it was to keep the sun from blinding me while I looked around.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice behind me asked. I knew who it belonged to.

"Just looking."I replied.

"Hey what's that?" Ash asked pointing to something.

"What's what?" I asked.

"Over there." I followed his gaze and it came upon the Cerulean Cape. The Cerulean Cape was so beautiful especially in the spring when all the flowers begin to bloom. It's a perfect spot for a romantic meeting. The water was so calm. Every now, and then you would see a wave crashing into the shoreline. I sighed.

"Ohh. That's the Cerulean Cape that I was telling you about. It's so beautiful there. There's a legend behind it."I stopped speaking and Ash looked at me with interest, so I continued."The legend states that when a woman loves a man they will be able to reach the cape. Other than that the cape is unreachable. But, you see it only works if the woman loves the man. All the man has to feel towards her is like not necessarily love." He raised an eyebrow. "It's weird I know. Then, the second part of the legend is that if the two people love each other deeply than they will be able to find a secret spot. I don't know much about it, I only know a little from the stories my mom told me. She said that there in that secret spot will be a maze and the two lovers will be parted to different ends. The goal is that they have to find their way to the other in the middle. If they both love each other than they will find their way. So basically its a trial of love."I chuckled. "But, that's just a fairytale. I doubt it's real."

"Have you ever been there?" Ash asked .

"Nope." I answered shaking my head. He smiled. _Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone. _

"What's that?"I asked looking around fro the source of the sound. _Move along, move along just to make it through._

"My cell." Ash answered putting his phone to his ear."Hello? Yah...mhm...umm...really?"He frowned."Fine." He finished closing his phone. He turned to me."I'm sorry but I got to go to some rehearsal along with Ritchie and Gary."

"Ohh ok."I said a little disappointed looking down. We were having so much fun. I didn't realize I was frowning. He put a finger underneath my chin and lifted it up slowly meeting his gaze.

"Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles. And plus you'll see me again. I knew you couldn't resist me."He winked at me. I gaped at him; my mouth open. I pushed him playfully.

"I have two things to say to you Mr. Airhead."I said poking him."One, you sound like my sisters and two, you are so full of it." I shoved him again.

"No, I'm not. It's a fact."

"Whatever."

"How about I call you?"

I smiled,"Yah and have you bug me all night?" I pretended to think for a minute,"No, thanks."

"Come on, Mist. Please?" Ash asked trying to do puppy dog eyes.

I turned away crossing my arms while giggling,"Not working."

He sighed defeated,"Fine then, see you Monday."

"Yah, see you." I stared at him while he left down the hill running after Gary who was in the lead. I started thinking about what if Ash had actually kissed me?

"Hello? Misty, are you there?" Erica asked waving her hand in front of my face. When I didn't say anything she shook me."Misty!" She yelled.

I snapped out of my daydreaming,"Huh?" I asked looking at Erica.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just spaced out thinking."

Erica smirked. "About what your boyfriend, Ash?" She teased.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I said raising my voice blushing a tinge. Why was I blushing? I never did when she used to mention a boy's name not even that jerksname.

She pointed a figure at me accusingly,"Ha. I was right. You so like him!" She said.

"No, I don't." I countered folding my arms.

"Then, how come your blushing?" She asked.

"Well, umm..." I didn't have an excuse for that. Then I thought of something,"It's because--"

"And don't say it's because you put a lot of blush on today, Misty." I sighed defeated. I had no more excuses; even if I did nothing was crossing my mind at the moment. She then chanted skipping in circles around me like a little three year old,"You like him,you like him." Over and over again.

"Do not."I retorted back.

"Yes, you do." She stated still skipping in circles around me.

I grabbed a pile of leaves that were on the ground and threw them at her hitting her on her head,"No, I don't."

"Hey."She said trying to get the leaves out of her hair."That was so third-grade, Misty."

I beamed,"I know and skipping around in circles saying I like someone isn't?" While I wasn't looking she grabbed a pile of leaves and threw them at me which surprised me. "Hey!!" I exclaimed.

"You started it, and it was fun skipping around for your information."She giggled running away to hide behind the big oak tree. I shook my head trying to get the leaves out. I manged to shake a few off.

"Fine, that's how you want to play, then this means war." I giggled grabbing handfuls of leaves and running to the tree she thought she could hide behind. I tried to throw the leaves at her but the wind picked up and they came back hitting me in the face. I spit out a leaf that got in my mouth somehow. "Yuck!" I exclaimed. She giggled and ran in the opposite direction. I chased after her finally catching up to her and threw the leaves at her. She giggled and picked up her own pile and threw them at me.

By the end of the day we seriously needed a shower. We were covered head to toe in twigs and leaves. We laughed at how we looked and layed down on the soft ground giggling. Erica started teasing me again about 'my un-dieing love' for Ash as she put it. So, I told Erica to shut it, which only provoked her to torture me some more. So, I kept telling her I didn't like or for that matter love Ash. I mean, I didn't right?

"I do not!" I said shoving her playfully.

"Yes, you do."She argued back returning the shove.

I decided to turn the tables a little here,"Well, what about you and Gary?" I asked innocently smirking.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."She stated looking at multicolored sky because of the sun setting. There were pink, purple, and yellowish bands across the sky. I propped myself onto my elbows staring at her in disbelief. I was so sure that there was something going on. They would make such a cute couple.

"Are you sure?"I questioned her. She brought her focus back to me.

"Yes, I'm sure. I mean he's ok and all but..." She said looking around.

"But what?" I asked curious.

"I just don't know." I was about to ask if she was still hung over that necklace that _someone_ gave her when my cell started going off. _I saw you walking down the street. You didn't turn around. It was your last goodbye. I knew I couldn't stop the time._

I pressed the phone to my ear, "Hello? Oky. I'll be there. Bye." I said shutting off my phone. I turned to Erica."I gotta go. I'll see you Monday. Bye." I said getting up. She followed suit.

"Bye." She waved.

"Text me later."

"Kay."She smiled and we went our separate ways. Her mom was a business woman; she was gone today so Erica had to spend the night at her Aunt's house which was like a block away from my house.

--

When I got home the first thing my mom did was ask why I covered in twigs and leaves. I told her about the incident of Erica and me; she just started laughing and told me to go take a bath before coming down to dinner. I nodded and raced upstairs to the bathroom. When I entered the first thing I looked was in the mirror.

"Yikes." I murmured my eyes widening. I looked like a zombie coming out of a grave. My hair was sticking up in almost all directions covered with leaves and an occasional twig. My clothes had leaves stuck on them, grass stains, and dirt. I looked away from the mirror and turned the hot water on. I undressed myself and stepped into the shower. The water was so warm; so inviting that I lost time. I thought about all that had happened today. That almost kiss with Ash, the leaf fight. I giggled at that. That was fun. The hill race, the tumbling down the hill. It felt like an hour had passed when I got out. I got dressed in my nightwear which consisted of a yellow spaghetti shirt, and a pair of red shorts.

I went downstairs; ate my dinner that my mom made. She made her famous spaghetti. My mom's a professional cook. She owns her own business. So, she's rarely home because she's usually inspecting how and what her employs are doing. I talked to her about my day in school the past few days leaving out the parts about the Stacy incident, the almost kiss, and the fact that Ash has a crush on me. If I told her that she would probably set up a date for me and him. She was happy that I made new friends.

Then, we talked about her day at work and how one of her employs, Nick, a personal favorite of hers, and her best friend, which is only about 30 years old, 2 years younger than my mom, made the best fudge cake for one of her clients. You see my dad and mom divorced when I was 2, and I haven't seen him since. My mom never talked about him. When I used to ask her she used to brush the topic aside or say it just didn't work out. It wasn't until last year that I found out the real reason behind the divorce. It was because he cheated on her with another woman or as she said her best friend. So, she never talked to her from when she found out about the affair going on.

My mom had her fair share of boyfriends. At first I didn't like that my mom was trying to get us a different father. But over time I got used to it. There was this guy before who was one year older than my mom. I didn't like him and he didn't like me. My mom and him were pretty serious because she allowed him to move in here with us. I hated him. While my sisters loved him. He would always insult me and he would always complement my sisters. Well, their relationship didn't work out as my mom dumped him and he blamed it on me. I was glad that he was gone.

Now, her newest obsession is with Nick. She keeps rambling about him. I can tell she likes him. But, because of the last couple of relationships she's been in, she doesn't want to rush anything. So, she just talks to him getting to know him better and they soon became the best of friends. I finished my food and went upstairs to see my phone glow a yellow light. I picked it up and saw that Erica had text me.

**U there M?**

I typed back to her while plopping down on my bed.

**Yah**

A moment later my phone glowed yellow again.

**u like Ash, u like Ash x3**

I grinned. She was still teasing me.

**No, I don't**

I typed back. I pressed send and laid my phone on my bed while I turned on my back facing my cerulean blue ceiling. _Do I really like Ash?_ I thought. My phone glowed yellow once again.

**Come on tell me the truth, M. **

** I promise not 2 tell any1. Plz? puppy dog eyes**

I debated with myself on the subject. A little voice kept telling me yes, you do. I hesitated but answered her.

**I don't know. Maybe**

I waited to see what she had to say. A second later my phone glowed yellow.

**I knew it. U do. Check this out.**

With the text there was a picture of me and Ash almost kissing. I gasped. How did she get a picture of this? I quickly saved the picture to my phone not sure why but I did. My phone glowed yellow again.

**Lol**

I typed back.

**Where did you get this?**

A second later she answered.

**Lol. I spied on u guys. :D**

"How rude." I muttered while typing it.

"How rude what?" Came an all too familiar voice that I haven't heard in a long time from my balcony entrance. "Mist, I'm back." He said stepping through the balcony door to my bedroom with his arms spread. I gasped dropping my phone to the ground. He was smirking.

**A/N IV: I would of have updated yesterday but I had to go somewhere with my dad and we didn't end up coming till like 10 last night and I still had to edit it but I was too tired to I just decided to read AAML's and earlier I was busy editing when my friend called me saying she wanted to play pool online with me over yahoo. So that took a while. **-'

**A/N V: I found out its fun to make more A/N's. Lol Anyway another cliffy. Ha ha. Anyway have an idea who this guy is? Review. The more reviews I get the faster I update and the faster you find out who the mystery man is.**

**A/N VI: In case you're wondering the songs are Without You by Activ which is Misty's ring tone and Ash's ring tone is Move Along by the All American Rejects. They are some of my favorites. -. I do not own the songs!!**

**- Oana**


	9. Mixed Emotions

**A/N I: Again thanks you guys for the reviews KaterinaBeloved, bluejay511, and ThyOtherSide.**

**ThyOtherSide: Thanks. And soooooooo sorry about the cliffy.**

**bluejay511: Glad that you like the last chapter. And it's too boring for people to use the front door now a days. LOL. Again sorry for the cliffy.**

**KaterinaBeloved: You'll see.**

**Replay of last chapter:**

"How rude." I muttered while typing it.

"How rude what?" Came an all too familiar voice that I haven't heard in a long time from my balcony entrance. "Mist, I'm back." He said stepping through the balcony door to my bedroom with his arms spread. I gasped dropping my phone to the ground. He was smirking.

**.:Chapter 9: Mixed emotions:.**

He began advancing towards me with his hands out as if he thought he would get a welcome hug from me. Fat chance. He stopped in front of the balcony door. My cell glowed yellow but I didn't pick it up. I just stood staring at the guy who broke my heart all those years ago. My first boyfriend. There he was with his auburn hair; his island tan which I still don't have a clue as to how he keeps it. He was wearing his favorite black tee-shirt with an Electabuzz on it and a pair of denim jeans that had yellow stripes at the bottom. After the shock was over I felt my blood rising just seeing him stand in front of me. How dare he even come back after what happened? I wanted to punch him for what he did. But, luckily for him I restrained myself."Rudy, don't call me that." I growled.

As if noticing that he wasn't getting a hug from me anytime soon his arms dropped back to his sides. His smirk went to a frown,"Why? You used to love that nickname." He asked confused.

"I said don't call me that." I raised my voice looking at the floor not at him."And can't you use the front door?"

"I could of. But, then it wouldn't be like the old times we had together."

I chuckled, "Yah but the old times are over, Rudy."Then I got serious again. "What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"Well my family moved back here." I looked up at him my eyes widening,"I stuck out to see you. Its just that I can't live without you. Everyday when I was gone I used to think about you. You were the only thing on my mind. I'm sorry I hurt you. You mean the world too me, Mist." He said approaching me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook his hand of my shoulder,"Don't touch me." I growled looking into his eyes."And that is a bunch of lies, Rudy. You hurt my feelings. I thought that I could trust you...but, I was wrong. First you cheat on me." His eyes widened he opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could protest I spoke."Yah I know all about it." I blinked back tears. "And then you move without so much as telling me. And that's the same thing you told me before you moved." This was just way too much for me. First that incident with Ash and now him appearing in my life again."Plus I've moved on with my life; you should too." I blinked back more tears that were forcing their way out to escape at the memory. What a terrible one it was too.

_** --flashback--**_

_Misty was walking to her locker talking to Erica about something that happened yesterday. They arrived at a hallway and Misty informed her that she had to go to get something from her locker and to meet her at class. So Erica and Misty parted ways. Misty walked up to her locker and entered her combination. She successfully opened the locker and tried to find her math book for her first class but a pair of hands covered her eyes so she was blinded by darkness. _

_"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice in her ear. _

_She smiled."Hey Rudy." He dropped his hands and she turned around to face him."What's up?" _

_"Can I walk you home today?" He asked grinning. Misty thought for a moment. His grin dropped."I mean it's ok if your busy." _

_"No no. You can. I have nothing to do later anyways." She said smiling. _

_He grinned again."Kay meet you in front of the science room after school." _

_"Oky." Just then the bell rang. "Gotta go bye."Misty grabbed her book while closing her locker and hurried off to get to class._

_After her last class she hurried to the location that Rudy told her to meet him at. She waited for him. Five minutes already passed. She was growing impatient. Misty hated to wait even for a minute. She tapped her foot against the cold, hard floor. Then, she remembered that she had forgotten something. So, she ran to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her math book for her math homework. She then shut the door stuffing her book in her backpack and passed an empty classroom. When, she heard voices she stopped and went back. She could make out two figures through the glass. Who? She had no clue. She saw that one person had long hair so that had to be a girl and the other had short hair so that has to be a guy. Or is it the opposite? She tried not to think about it too much as she put her ear by the keyhole and listened. They were just talking about what they were gonna do tomorrow. She heard the girl saying to meet her in the park at one o'clock. Boring. She decided to leave but stopped when she heard her name being spoken._

_"Are you sure Misty won't mind?" A girl's voice said._

_Misty listened closely. Her mind tried to figure out why she was suddenly brought up in the current conversation._

_"Not if she doesn't know." Said a familiar voice. Misty gasped. 'No, it couldn't be him. It's just somebody that sounds like him. Yeah that's it.'She thought. The doorknob started moving. Misty didn't notice as she was lost in her thoughts._

_"Well I gotta go meet her. Bye." The door started opening; Misty panicked. _

_'Hide' a voice in her mind told her. So, she ran behind a corner peeking from the edges to see who was coming out. A boy walked out with his hands in his pockets. Misty couldn't see his face. "Dang it." She muttered. He had the same color hair as Rudy. _

_"Hey come back here." The girl said. She stepped out and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Misty couldn't see her face nor the boy's because the girl had long blond hair blocked her view._

_Misty's eyes widened. He then whispered something in her ear. Misty strained her ears to hear what he was telling her but didn't hear anything. The girl shut the door. Misty then saw the boy looking around for something. He turned to her direction but didn't spot her as she had pulled away just in time. She peeked again to see the face of her boyfriend Rudy. She gasped. So it was him. Tears started pouring down her face. He then turned around and walked in the direction she came from. 'Why did he? Why?'_

_"Why?" She mumbled covering her eyes falling down to the cold floor. She cried softly to make sure nobody heard her. _

_But somebody saw and heard her; She stood there smirking at the sight. She had something Misty had and wasn't going to have. _

_After a couple minutes Misty decided that she had to face Rudy as to no worry him. She wiped her tears so Rudy wouldn't see them. Along the way she thought of what she can do. 'Well I can forget what happened and pretend it never happened.' She shook her head. No, she knew that could never happen. She saw what she saw. 'I can break up with him.' She knew that she couldn't break up with him. She needed him. 'Maybe they were just talking about school or something. Or that person just pulled him in or maybe he's tutoring her in a subject.' _

_'But what about that kiss?' A voice said in her head. _

_'It was just a kiss on the cheek that could mean a thank you.' Misty answered the voice._

_ 'Now you're just making up excuses' That same voice said again. _

_'Am not' Misty argued back with herself. She couldn't come up with any more excuses or argue with her mind because she met up with Rudy._

_"Where were you?" He asked approaching Misty._

_She tried to act cheerful."I had to get something out of my locker."She grinned._

_"Oky." He reached for her hand and she accepted. When they got out of the school he looked at her more closely and noticed that her eyes were red. "Misty, are you ok?"_

_She looked at him confused."Of course I'm ok." 'Not'_

_"Well its just cuz your eyes are all red."_

_"Ohh I just got something in my eye." She said._

_"Oky." He said not believing her but he knew better than to keep on bugging her. Although she never unleashed her anger out on him; he saw what she could do. They walked hand in hand all the way to Misty's house._

_"Bye Rudy and thanks." Misty put her hand on the doorknob to open the door bur was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Their heads were awfully close. "Rudy what?" She asked._

_"I just wanna say that you mean the world to me Mist." He leaned in closer until their lips were touching. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away. "See ya." Then he left with Misty just staring at him in surprised. She lifted a hand to her lips where he had kissed mere seconds ago. She forgot why she was mad on him in the first place. _

_Next day Misty went to visit Rudy to surprise him. She knocked at his door. No answer. 'Maybe they're gone.' She thought. She tried again. Still nobody answered._

_"If you're looking for the Trevitas they're gone." A voice said behind her._

_Misty turned around and came face to face with one of Rudy's neighbors. Mr. Adlestor. Mr. Adlestor was your normal kind of guy. Young about twenty. He wore a red shirt with a pair of jeans. He was a teacher at the local college. "Ohh. Do you know when they will be coming home?" _

_Mr. Adlestor had on a confused face."Didn't Rudy tell you?" He asked._

_"Tell me what?" I asked. I tried remembering if Rudy had told me something yesterday. No he didn't._

_"That he and his family were moving." _

_My mouth opened and my eyes widened. "Wh..what?"_

_"They moved." He repeated._

_Sadness overtook Misty and right after that she was mad. He left without telling her?"Thanks." She turned and run away._

_"Your welcome." She heard the man say as she ran all the way to her house not even caring that tears once again were falling down her face. She ran all the way to her room; right when she got there she took her cell out and called him. No answer. She tried again. Still no one answered. So she sent him a text._

_ **U know wat Rudy? We're through!!**_

_She pressed send and fell down on the floor sobbing. "You made me cry in less than 24 hours y..you..jerk." She muttered. In case he didn't get that message she sent him another one._

_ **Don't call me. Or message me jerk. We're through!!**_

_She pressed send again. That kinda made her happy. Then, she started crying over him again._

_ --**End of Flashback**--_

"What if I don't want to?" He asked raising his hand to my face trying to wipe a tear that escaped but I slapped his hand away."Please Misty forgive me. Let's be together like the old times."

"Don't touch me." I snarled."And get out of my room!" I yelled.

"Fine. I got to go anyway. Just think about it." He said and with that he left through the baloney climbing down the tree he always used too to get into my room or when I had to sneak out with him when we were together.

I just stood there for at least five minutes before I broke down crying. "Why?" I muttered."Why?" I pounded my fist down hard on my carpet. I didn't feel the pain because I was angry. Why did he have to come back in my life? Why? My emotions were mixed. One way I liked having Rudy back. We could pretend that incident that happened 2 years ago never happened. We could still be together and happy. But, I knew that could never happen. Not in a million years. But, what about Ash? I was so close to figuring out my feeling for him and then Rudy appears again.

My phone started ringing. I didn't answer. I was too busy figuring things out. Why me? Why did everything have to happen to me? My phone glowed a shade of yellow meaning I had a text message. I didn't care. After a mere five minutes passed my phone rang again. This time I actually answered. It was Erica.

"Misty are you ok?"

I calmed myself down and tried to fake a cheery voice as if nothing happened but failed terribly."Yah I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Erica's worried voice said.

Leave it to Erica to know when I am ok and when I'm not. I sighed. Then out of nowhere I broke down crying again. "Erica...h..he's..."

"Who?"

I sniffled and took a deep breath before answering her,"He's b...back. Erica he's back." I felt a little dizzy. I couldn't really balance that good on my legs.

She knew who I was talking about."Are y.you sure?" She asked. I felt my face get hot for no apparent reason. I figured it must be too hot in my room.

My vision kinda dimmed; everything looked a little darker."Yah.. he came to v..visit me." I didn't know what happened then but the next thing I knew I blackened out.

"Misty. Are you there?"Erica's voice sounded. "Misty?"

**A/N II: How was it? Sorry again for the cliffy again. That's like three cliffys in a row. Sorry. **

A**/N III: I sneezed like 10 times in the past hour writing this chapter. lol I hope I'm not allergic to it. That would be a nightmare.**

**A/N IV: I would have written this and posted it yesterday but I was busy cuz I went to the Arts and Crafts fair with my best friend Kayla and then I had to go help my parents fix up our new house. So we stayed there like til 8 and then we went food shopping and came back at 9 and I had writers block on how to start this chappy.**

**A/N IV: I started this chappy and then I went kayaking with my dad. We went to Metro Beach and he didn't want to put the little sticker on his car windshield so he laminated it; and tried to make it look it was on the windshield when really it wasn't. But, the lady saw that and she gave a new one and made him stick it on. Those people are so mean. :(**

**A/N V: My Internet is really annoying me. One time its working and the next its not.**


	10. Waking Up

A**/N I: Thanks for the reviews.**

**ThyOtherSide: Thank you. Kayaking is pretty fun especially if you go with someone. You would have to spend 100 dollars to rent a kayak? Wow. We go to this beach and they got a boat rental so we can rent kayaks with a 20 dollar deposit plus 7 dollars for every hour.**

**bluejay511: lol I would too. Lol**

**KaterinaBeloved: I know right? And no Misty does not die. That would end my story too soon. :'(**

**.:Chapter 10: Waking Up:.**

I awoke to bright sunlight flashing through my windows. I yawned getting up and looked around. This defiantly wasn't my room. The walls were a dull blue color where as my walls are a rich cerulean blue. There were a few chairs and in the corner was a small TV. I looked down at my body to find that my clothes were replaced by a really dull green gown. That's when I knew I was in a hospital. But why? I skimmed around the room to find my mom sleeping on a waiting chair with one arm resting her head. Erica was at the foot of the bed. Her hair was all messy covering her face. I poked her. She groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes. Once she saw me her eyes widened and gave me a hug.

"Omawgosh Misty. You're okay." Erica let go inspecting me as if to really make sure I was okay.

I smiled,"Yah." Then I asked the question that first came into my mind,"How long was I here?"

"Umm.." Erica looked uncertain."Well...it's." She shifted her eyes over at the table beside the hospital bed."It's the afternoon of Sunday." She said surprised herself.

My mouth opened."Really?" She nodded."What happened? Cuz the last thing I knew I was talking to you and everything got dark."

"I don't really know. I called your name like twenty times and you didn't answer so I panicked and called your home phone and your mom answered; I told her you weren't answering me so she went upstairs to find out that you had fainted. The doctor took some scans and we're waiting for his diagnosis."

"Okay." I nodded. I heard a yawn from across the room and I knew that my mom had awaken. I smiled. I turn my head to her direction. "Hey mommy." I called out.

My mom must of have heard me because the next thing I knew I was in a bone crushing hug."Ohh honey you're up." She said.

I found out that I couldn't breath."Mom...can't...breath."I managed to say.

She rapidly let go."So, sorry honey. I'm just happy that you're okay." She said smiling warmly at me.

"Wait Misty are you sure he's back or were you imagining the whole thing?" Erica asked.

"Who's he?" My mom asked curiosity getting control of her.

I tried to speak but was cut off by the doctor talking while entering the room.

"Misty you're all fine. You just fainted. It' was probably due to stress."The doctor stated.

I nodded my head. I was glad he didn't speak in medical terms. My last doctor I couldn't understand. Then, I asked the question I was meaning to ask,"When can I go?"I hated hospitals since my best friend died of cancer there and because they almost always deliver bad news.

The doctor laughed,"Eager to get out huh?"

"Yah."I responded grinning.

"Well you're all right so you're free to leave."

"Yay!" I exclaimed jumping out of my bed at top speed. Everyone laughed at how badly I wanted to leave this place. I turned to my mom,"Mom, do you have my clothes?"

My mom reached into her tote and pulled out my favorite cerulean blue top and jeans. She handed them to me. I swear my mom keeps everything in that tote thing.

I thank her and went to the private restroom that my room had to change. I took off the dull hospital gown and grabbed my pants pulling them on me. I put on my shirt and opened the door to go back to mom, the doctor, and Erica. I picked up the gown off of the floor and when I opened the door the room was empty besides for Erica. I lay the hospital gown on the bed and reached for my shoes that were by the door. I put my black converses on and tied my laces sitting on the bed. Erica sat down next to me. I heard whispers coming from the door. I sighed. They must be talking about my condition.

"So like I was saying before your mom interrupted." I looked at her and giggled." He's really back?" Erica asked.

I sighed and looked down at the carpet."Yah. He came to visit me last night. He wanted me back."I finished on the verge of tears. I don't know but whenever I mention Rudy I always want to cry.

Erica put a hand on my shoulder comforting me."It's okay." She cooed. I looked at her and smiled.

"The thing is I'm confused. One way I love having him back. We had so many happy memories."I looked down studying the floor."Then, another way I hate him for even daring to show his face. I don't know what to do. My emotions are so screwed up."

She opened her mouth to speak."What about Ash?" She asked.

Before I could answer her the door opened and the doctor and my mom entered the room. Man something always has to interrupt me when I'm trying to answer someone. I hate it.

"Misty, you're mom and I have talked and we think the best thing for you is to take the week off to get rid of the stress." I nodded."So, that means no going to school."The doctor said.

"Wait what about my homework?" I asked.

"I can deliver your homework to you Misty." Erica said.

"Okay we're all set." The doctor said before I could say anything else.

--

All week I had to stay in bed as my mom ordered me to. Occasionally she let me get some air but only if someone was by my side. She was worried I might faint again and have no one around to help me. I sighed. I guess she has a point there. She locked my balcony door so I couldn't go out that way. She said quote 'You might try to escape like last time' and unquote. I sighed once again. Moms.

The past few days I had a couple headaches. Not big. Just small ones. I mostly did the same thing each day eat, sleep, watch TV, and wait for Erica to come home from school so we could hang out and do homework. Why did people even invent homework? I asked myself more than once.

Today I was cheerful. Why? Two reasons. One, I didn't have to stay in bed; two, it was my last day and on Monday I could go back to school. Over the days that I was absent from school I heard that Rudy wasn't around. I figured he must be so ashamed of what he did that he didn't bother showing his face around again. Although I knew that couldn't be true.

Word about what happened to me spread out fast from what I heard from Erica. I go from being your popular not average girl to average student and again up the ladder. Great. I scaled down the ladder to avoid trouble and I'm stuck up there again.

"I saw him at school parading around today." Erica said as she opened my bedroom door and sat down on my bed handing me my assignments. She sat down on the bed by me

"Really? He finally showed up?" I asked looking at the clock it four."And why re you so late?"

"Yep. He was asking about people where you were. He had no idea that you fainted. Word must of not have reached him yet until Rose blabbed her mouth. I swear she talks more than the whole school combined. Ohh and my Aunt made me do the dishes and laundry that's why I late." Then she grinned." Guess who else was worried _sick_ about you?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Ash." She giggled."You should of have seen him. He was so cute worrying about you. He kept asking me questions about you. He was like a broken record repeating the same things over and over again. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she? So on so on."

I smiled. So_, he does care about me. _I thought.

"You should have seen Stacy's face when Ash kept ignoring her asking the same questions over and over again about you. She was mad."Erica giggled."Then, she saw Rudy and went to greet him. Even Rudy pushed her away. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost."

"You know she's still mad on me for what I did a couple years ago." I said looking down.

Erica put a hand on my shoulder."Listen, it's not, I repeat it is not your fault. It was your chose. She can't stay mad at you."

"She can and she still is and always will be." I replied looking at my science book.

Erica dropped her hand and decided to change the subject now."Let's get started on our work."

"Kay. What's first?"

--

After a couple hours passed we finished our work. Well actually I finished and was helping Erica finish her math. While she wrapped up the last problem she had I was doodling on my notebook I was unaware that all I wrote and drew was either 'Ash' or his name and a heart around it until Erica looked over at what I was doing. She grinned.

"You got it bad for him as he has it bad for you." She teased."Why don't you tell him? I have his number you can call him."

"How and why do you have his number?" I asked curious.

"Jealous?" She asked.

I blushed slightly."No." I said.

She beamed."You like him." She stated.

"No I don't. Erica. Sometimes I have no idea where you get this imagination from."

"It's a given and you're blushing ha!" She said pointing a finger at me with a huge grin on her face."I'm gonna tell him."She said in a singsong voice grabbing my cell from beside my bed. My eyes opened wide. I can't let her see my wallpaper that I just put on a day ago. I gotta get that phone back. Good thing it's a flip phone that will buy me some time. Not a lot but some.

"Give that back!" I yelled making a grab for it but failed because Erica just extended it over her head. I tried again to reach it but she hid it behind her back.

She grinned."Why don't you want me to see it Misty? Hiding something?"She teased.

"No, just give it." I said once again trying to grab it but she turned around and opened the phone. I studied her facial expression. Her eyes widened and her mouth kept closing and opening.

Then, she grinned and turned to face me."So, I see you like the picture I sent you."She teased."Although you must of have _loved_ the moment even more."She giggled looking at my face. By now I knew my face was crimson red.

"So?" I said trying to stop blushing.

"You so like him."She stated."I was kidding about calling him earlier but now I just have to."She said punching in a phone number.

"Don't." I said not believing her. But, when the phone begin ringing I knew she really was.

"Too late."She said."Hi Ash!"

"Who is this?"I heard Ash ask since Erica put the phone on speaker phone.

"It's Erica from Misty's phone."

"Is Misty okay?"Ash asked."Is she by you? Is she alright?"

I saw Erica mouthing me 'told ya' before answering him."Yah she's fine. I just wanted to tell you that Misty really, really, really l-"Erica didn't get to finish because a hand covered her mouth, namely mine.

"Hello? Erica? Misty?"

I took the phone before she could say anything else."Just ignore her, Ash. She doesn't know what she's saying."I said nervously. Why did I feel nervous when I talk to him? I usually don't. I never did with Rudy or any other boy for that matter.

"Okay?"He asked confused."Are you coming to school on Monday?"

"Yah. I am."

"Good cuz it was getting boring without you there."He said

"Really?" I said.

"Yah."

Erica pulled my hand away and said,"Hey Ash. Misty likes -" Before she could continue I interrupted her again.

"We gotta go. Bye. See you in school." I quickly hung up.

Erica just sat there grinning."You so like him." I fell back on the bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it a her. She ducked so the pillow ended up hitting the door. "You have bad aim." She said giggling. I threw another pillow at her while she was busy giggling. It hit her right in her face and she fell backwards off my bed.

"Who has bad aim now?" I asked.

"Oww."She said getting up and pouted."That was mean."

I beamed."Not as mean as almost telling someone I like them." Her eyes widened and she grinned. I realized my mistake," Which I don't." I quickly added.

"Uh huh. Sure thing Misty."She said not believing me.

"I don't like him."I repeat again.

She folded her arms, "Fine then. Explain the new wallpaper for your phone, you writing Ash's name like a thousand times, you being being nervous when I was about to say your true feeling cuz usually you didn't care."She smirked.

She got me there."Umm...well..." I said not sure how to explain. Now that I think about it Rudy kinda helped in me discover who I really liked. Before I wouldn't really let guys get to know me that well I was afraid they were all like him. But, maybe Ash will change that..wait a minute. Did I just say that I want to know Ash more than a friend? I shake my head to clear my thoughts."You see..."Erica's smirk got bigger. I opened my mouth to speak again but my mom opened the door. This was one of the times when I was happy that someone interrupted me. Thank you mom.

"Honey, I have an idea."She said excitedly."How about I send you and Erica to a camp for the weekend."

My eyes widened. She didn't mean that camp?"The one that I was begging you to let me go to?"I ask hoping.

She nods her head and smiles,"Yep. Barkwood."

I jump off of the bed and run to hug her,"Thank you. Thank you." I said. She hugs me back.

Then, she lets go of the hug and turns to Erica who just stood watching the scene,"Ohh Erica I talked to your mom and she already said yes; so did your Aunt."

Erica gets up and hugs my mom,"Thanks Mrs. Waterflower."

"Your welcome and get packing cuz you're leaving today at seven."

"Really?"I ask.

"Yah."She said leaving my room.

I look at the clock. It was five Erica leaves to go home to pack her things and I went to pack mine. As I was packing I was thinking about all the cool things we would be able to do. I only went there once and that was to visit my uncle who works there. But that was when I was eight. After what seemed like an hour of packing I here my mom calling me.

"Misty! Come on. Time to go get Erica and leave."My mom yells.

"Kay."I answer zipping my bag and dragging it down the stairs to my mom who was waiting with the door open.

**A/N II: So what happens while Misty and Erica are at camp? Tune in for the next chapter. Remember R&R!! Read and Review. A few details to add: I changed the summery, and the genre to romance/drama. Ohh and I might not be able to update as fast as I have been doing because of the 'new house' Aghhhhhhh. We just got started doing the floor in the kitchen.**

**A/N III: I have a great idea for another story that I'll name 'Falling for You'. It's an AAML. I should have the first chapter of that sometime next week. Maybe. Depends.**

**A/N IV: Okay one good thing came from being in an **_**almost**_** empty house all day long with my mom waiting for the electricity guys to show up. I got this chapter done. But that was like last week. I would've put this up sooner but I didn't have time because once my dad would get home we would leave to go to the house to fix it up and we would always come back late :( . Well I was happy for one thing we got pizza today. Lol. It was 28''. lol. It was big!**


	11. Not You!

**A/N I: Thanks for the reviews.**

**ThyOtherSide: You're welcome!And thanks. -**

**bluejay511: Thanks :)**

**KaterinaBeloved: Lol. The last chapter was 2974 words. Not a lot in my opinion. Lol. That's how I am, I'm up till like 12 or 11 just reading AAML. Lol. This summer is so boring that I have nothing better to do. All my friends are away. :(**

**.:Chapter 11: Not You!:.**

We went to pick up Erica but that took a while because we had to prey her away from her mom's grip. She wouldn't let go. I sighed. Mom's. Can't live with them, can't live without them. We finally manged to after a couple attempts.

My mom turned into a dirt trail and the Barkwood camp sign came up. Then, trees came into view. Lot's of them. Mostly were pine trees. My uncle was waiting for us when we pulled up. I opened the car door and quickly got out not wanting to be in that car anymore. Try handling mom and Erica in one car. They wouldn't stop singing. I had to plug my ears because believe me they could not sing. I thought I would die but I made it.

"Hey Misty!" My uncle said awaiting me with open arms.

I shut the door, well more like slammed it and ran over to where my Uncle was to give him a hug.

"Hi!"I said excitedly. I haven't seen him in a long time. He really didn't change from the last time I saw him. Well that was what? Seven...eight years ago? He still wore his favorite cap that my Aunt gave him when they got together. I still remember it. It was white with green lettering that said '07' which was his old team number when he was younger and played baseball. He had on a green top with the word manager written on the front. While, 'Camp Barkwood' written in white on the back. He wore a pair of shorts that came up to his knee. And tennis shoes which were of course the camp colors. Green and white. But I noticed one thing that wasn't there the last time I saw him.

I gasped breaking the hug."You lost your beard." I said looking at his face.

He chuckled."Yep."

My mom added closing her door followed by Erica,"Never thought I'd see that day, Tom." She said with a grin on her face teasing her younger brother.

Tom waved it off."Yeah yeah."

I giggled."Mom's got a point." I added.

He looked at me."What? Are you now on your mom's side?"He asked acting mad, although he was far from it.

I grinned."Nope. I just like...no _love_ making fun and annoying you." I stated emphasizing the word love.

"Yeah just like your mom." He said causing all of us to erupt into fits of laughter. When my mom was our age she used to torment her younger brother, Tom, all the time. I told Erica some of the stories that my mom told me and she laughed at everyone of them. He turned his attention to the third person that arrived. He smiled."You must be Erica."He acknowledged.

She nodded smiling."Nice to meet you. Misty's told me wonderful stuff about you."

He turned his head towards me."Wonderful stuff, eh?" He said glaring at me trying to keep a straight face.

I couldn't though and I just laughed. He smiled and turned around.

"Okay let's get you guys settled and checked in."He said walking straight ahead. All of us followed him after grabbing our luggage out of the trunk. We walked on the dirt path to the main building. It was pretty decent. It had a fireplace, couches and chairs, a huge TV in the middle and a checkout and in desk in the top left. He turned towards me."Misty and Erica can you go and check yourselves in while I talk to your mom?" He asked.

I smiled nodding."Sure." Erica agreed.

We walked up to the desk where a male awaited us. He didn't look to old, probably around our age. He had on the same assemble that my uncle had except without the word manager on the front instead of that he had his name tag there. It read 'Josh'. He had blond spiky hair and a feminine like face. He was was frowning talking on the phone. He looked beyond bored. I don't blame him. Erica just stared at him with her mouth open. I nudged her in her sides and she closed her mouth. When he finally noticed us walking towards his desk he stopped talking and grinned a grin that would usually make girls go crazy.

"Look I gotta go."He said shutting his phone. I could hear the protests of his friend but Josh didn't seem to pay any attention. He leaned over the counter and stared at us."What can I do to help you lovely ladies?" He asked. Erica giggled and I rolled my eyes at her. I turned my attention towards him.

"Well we're here to check in for our cabin."

"Ahhh. One minute." He said turning around and typing something into the computer."Names?" He asked.

"It should be under the name Waterflower." I said.

He typed it in and his eyes widened."Wait, your a Waterflower?" He asked.

I nodded smiling."Yep."

"So you're the famous niece I keep hearing about." He said once again staring at me.

I laughed nervously."Has he been talking about me again?"

He smiled and assured me,"Don't worry he said good things."

"He better have." I said.

Josh laughed."Okay your cabin is number sixteen." He said handing me the keys jiggling them. I reached for them and tried to get them but he kept a tight hold on them."You know you sure do have beautiful eyes." He said looking into my eyes. I blushed a tinge.

"Thanks." I said looking at the floor. I finally got the keys out of his grip and smiled at him before turning around.

"Are ya doing anything later?" He asked.

I looked over my shoulder at him."I don't know." I said walking back to my uncle and mom who were sitting on the couch.

Erica poked me."He was asking you out." She said grinning madly.

"I know." I said not really paying any attention to the whole incident.

"So why didn't you say no?"She asked grinning.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes."Cause I didn't want to." I finished hurrying my pace to get to the adults faster.

She started giggling. I slowed down and stared at her."What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you can't get a certain someone out of your mind."

I looked at her puzzled."What do you mean?"

She giggled."You know who I mean." She finished just as we reached the adults.

My mouth opened a little. I knew who she meant. She saw my face and giggled some more. But I couldn't argue cause we were in ear reach of my mom and she would've wanted to know what we were talking about. So, instead I shot Erica a glare. She put her hand to her face trying to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

My mom asked me what number our cabin was. I answered number sixteen. She nodded and said bye. I was a little shocked by this, usually my mom would stay and supervise us.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked confused.

She smiled."I have work and I trust you to take care of yourselves and plus you have your uncle, Tom here in case of an emergency." She said pointing to Tom."Bye." She waved leaving us.

"Okay. Bye." I said just staring at her retreating form. After a moment of silence Tom started up a conversation.

"Let me show you where your cabin is at." Tom said. We nodded; he started walking out the back door, we followed him. When we got out the scenery didn't change much at all from what I remembered. There were pine trees almost everywhere, bushes some contained berry's, while others didn't. I saw the old poison ivy patch that I accidentally fell in and had to spend my week with the nurse healing me. That was not fun let me tell you, it was more like torture.

We kept walking along the dirt path when it stopped and branched out in many directions. He turned left and along all the sides were log cabins. They were spaced out though, some were smaller than others. I saw the nurse's cabin a little ways ahead. It was bigger than the rest. Well after a week stuck in there I practically knew the place inside out, even now, although I haven't been here like eight years. I could just picture the room layout. In between each bed and there was like about twenty of them were curtains to give people privacy. The check in desk stood at the far right corner. We kept on going until my uncle stopped which caused Erica to bump into me knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry."She said.

"Here we are." He said pointing to the cabin. I turned to see our cabin. It was the same on the outside as all the rest except the only difference was that it had the number sixteen on it. I walked up to the door to pull it open. My eyes widened at the display. It wasn't like the other cabins at all. It had a huge fireplace, a TV in the middle of the room with a white couch in front of it, and two arm chairs n either side of the couch. It had two beds in the far right corner, while there was mini fridge in the left corner of the room. The floor had a huge rug covering it with spirals of many colors. The windows were shaped a little differently than the rest. They were curved while the others in the other cabins were straight.

"Wow."I heard Erica murmur beside me.

"Yeah." I said taking in the sight.

My uncle grinned,"Glad you like it. I still kept it the same way you had Misty, with a few minor additions of course."

I gasped. He was right!This was my old cabin that Tom strictly reserved just for me."Thanks." Was all I could say while I hugged him.

"Okay you girls still have a few hours before dinner so you can have fun. Dinner's served at eight in the dining hall where all the other meals are served, so don't be late. It's six right now. Lights out at nine and in the morning you will be awakened by the sound of the trumpet."

"Is Jim still doing the trumpet?"I asked interrupting him.

"Yep. You'll have to go see him tomorrow. When I told him you were coming, he was excited. Okay where was I?"He pondered."Ohh yeah breakfast is at eight while lunch is around twelve."My uncle said.

We nodded. I already knew all these things, but I let him talk. He continued."We also have activities for you if you want. There's arts and crafts, hiking, umm...and more. I can't think of anything else right now. Ohh yeah Misty they just opened the hot springs further down."HE grinned.

"Really?"Erica asked.

"Yep."Tom nodded. Erica squealed. I giggled, same old Erica. Tom turned and walked towards the door.

"Okay you kids have fun. I'll see you at our special table we always used to share Misty."

I nodded. He continued on."Ohh we have a few guests also with us, too." I nodded. I didn't care too much about his guests, usually they are just employees or friends of his."And I'll think you'll like them, too."He finished with a wink.

"Who are they?"I asked now really wanting to know.

He laughed and in a sing song voice said,"I'm not telling."

I stomped my foot on the ground,"Your mean." I said pouting and crossing my arms pretending to be mad.

"Well that's whatcha get for annoying me." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Before I could say something back he left.

Erica plopped down on the couch after watching the scene; I followed suit. "Wonder who the guests are?"Erica mumbled.

"Beats me." I said sinking further down into the comfy couch. Erica reached over me and grabbed the pamphlet that was left by my uncle on the couch arm. She opened it up and flipped through some pages looking through it. I just watched her finding nothing better to do.

My eyes widened when I remembered my favorite hangout I used to have when I came here. I was interested if it was still there, no one knew about it except for my uncle. It was the only place I could come to when I was sad or lonely; sometimes my uncle would come there with me too and tell me stories about when he was a little kid. I jumped up off of the couch startling Erica. She dropped the pamphlet she was holding onto the floor.

"What?"She asked a little worried.

I reached for her wrist and grabbed her and starting running out the door. She didn't do anything except follow me. After a 20 minute hike into the woods she started talking. Great there goes my wonderful silence.

"Where are we going? Where are we? Do you know your way back?" She fired questions at me.

I grinned at her."To answer your questions one, somewhere you'll see. I used to come there when I was little. Two, in the woods duh!" I started giggling. She just glared at me, so I stopped."For your last and hopefully last question,"I said in a playful way."Maybe."My face got all serious.

Her eyes widened; her face paled. I couldn't suppress my giggles any longer. I started laughing. She stomped her foot on the ground."Not funny!" She said pushing me playfully.

After a while of passing through multiple trees, shrubs, bushes, we even managed to find some patches of poison ivy; I told my tale of when I fell in them, Erica just laughed at my tale and my clumsiness, we finally got there. It was blocked by really tall bushes.

Erica sighed."It's blocked. Let's go back." She said turning around.

I held her back,"Wait a minute." I knew that the only reason the bushes were there was so no one else could find this place. My uncle did that especially for me. I got down on my knees and found the entrance which was hole in the bottom of the bush with leaves just covering it.

"Come on." I said to Erica crawling through the hole. She started complaining and whining about getting her pants dirty. "Just come on!" I said raising my voice a little. She finally gave in. When I got out I was amazed at how the place changed so much. In the middle of the field that was covered by tall bushes so no one knew of this place was the old bench swing I used to love so much. The big Oak tree was still there and my tree house was still intact with the ladder. But the thing that really amazed me was that there was apple blossoms and flowers where there wasn't. Overall it was beautiful. I knew Erica was here by the sound of her voice.

"Look I got my pants dirty."She whined."This is so unf...wow." She said taking in the beautiful site. I grinned I knew she'd like it.

I ran over to the two person swing and patted the seat next to me."Come over here Erica." Her face lightened up with excitement and she ran over to where I sat getting on. It was silent for a moment. I sighed laying my head back on the cushion. The breeze felt so good and the motion of the swing going back and forth.

"How did you find this place?" Erica finally asked.

"It was when I was five and my mom yelled at me for going where I wasn't supposed to with an old friend. So, I ran into the woods. At first I thought I was lost and I was worried that I'll never see my mom again. I sat crying there for about five minutes until I heard my uncle calling my name. He asked what's wrong; I told him what happened. After I was done he lead me here and said it was his favorite place to think and relax. He said that if I ever needed a place just to think or to play I was welcome here." I finished smiling at the memory. I felt Erica's gaze on me but I kept my gaze onto the ground.

"Wow." She said taking in everything I had spoke.

"So, I've been coming here ever since."I got up and grinned down at her."So, this is my special little place."

"It's awesome."

I glanced down at my watch.7:15."Come on let's go. It's seven fifteen and by the time we get there it'll be time."

Erica groaned and reluctantly got up. We started crawling again through the bushes and I had to endure more of Erica's complaints about her pants getting dirty, now it was with her shirt too.

"Give it up already!"I yelled making Erica giggle. About twenty minutes later we reached our cabin to get washed up for dinner. We walked down the path to the dining hall, well I walked and Erica skipped. I joined her halfway. We entered the hall to be met by some stares of kids all ranging from age six to fifteen or sixteen. Erica was getting uncomfortable under all the gazes and so was I.

"Where's the table your uncle said he'd meet us at?" She whispered.

I pointed to a door."Behind that door."

While we walked down to the door, some people's eyes shifted off of us and unto their food. Thank goodness. Getting to the door was hard. Some people were trying to trip us, while others would block our way and propose a deal to let us through, well the boys would. We could go under one circumstance: we had to go out with that person. This happened a few times and it would always end up the same, I would either kick them to let us through which would usually do the trick, some were stubborn so well I had to resort to glaring at them. We finally got to the wooden door which seemed not that far away when we first set foot in the hall.

Erica was giggling about how I tripped that last guy. I started giggling too, but that all stopped as I opened the door. I gasped at who I saw there; my body froze making it impossible for me to move. Also on the downside I lost my voice. I just stood there staring at him trying to figure out if this was all a dream.

"Hey Mist." He said casually grinning at me. His words broke me out of my trance; I finally found my ability to speak when I heard the old nickname he used to call me.

"Don't call me that Rudy." I growled.

**A/N II: O.o So Rudy's here. Whats gonna happen? Why is he even here? Is Misty gonna lash out at him or remain civil? I don't even know yet. I've started the next chapter so yeah it should be out next week or so?**


	12. Another Meeting

**A/N I: Thanks for the reviews.**

**bluejay511: Glad you like the chapter. :)**

**KaterinaBeloved: LOL. I think his name was Danny? IDK Anyway I never really hated Rudy I just needed a another guy and the first thing that popped into my mind was him.**

**.:Chapter 12: Another Meeting:.**

"I said don't call me that Rudy." I growled through clenched teeth.

My uncle stopped talking to some people, who I recognized as Rudy's parents, when he heard someone come in."You guys know each other already?" He asked confused.

My hands clenched together. Ohh god how I wanted to punch Rudy so badly. I would've if only Erica hadn't put a hand on my shoulder to calm myself down."FYI parents."She whispered.

I nodded slightly. She was right. There were people present. I took a deep breath and nodded."Yeah we know each other." I said as I sat down in the only empty seat which was by Rudy with Erica sitting next to me.

"She's my girlfriend." Rudy added on putting an arm around my shoulder. I knocked his arm off. He frowned.

My uncle seemed delighted at the words Rudy had spoken."Really? I never knew you had a boyfriend Misty."

I sent Rudy a death glare but all he had replied with was a smirk. "No, he was my old as in _ex-boyfriend_." I explained emphasizing the word ex-boyfriend.

I could have sweared I heard Rudy mutter, "Not for long."

But before I could question him my uncle announced that we, the kids, could get acquainted with each other once more, and that he and the Trevita's would carry on their conversation outside. I realized that then we would be alone. It would just be him, Erica, and me. I gulped inaudibly and shot my uncle a pleading look which he ignored it. Silence overtook the entire table.

But all that was broken when Erica whispered to me." Do you know what they're discussing?" She asked.

I shook my head,"Nope."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rudy and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked suspicious.

He leaned his chair back a little so that the front feet were in the air. "Just that I know what they're talking about."

"Ohh yeah what?" Erica asked intrigued.

Rudy folded his arms."Not telling."

"Aww come on Rudy." Erica whined."Please?"

He shook his head,"Nope."

"Just leave him alone Erica. He obviously won't talk." I said finally stepping into the conversation.

Erica pouted,"No fair."

Rudy grinned," I will tell you guys under one condition."

"Yeah what?" Erica asked.

"If Misty goes out again with me."

My face fell. Was this guy serious? Who does he think he is? "No." I said flatly pushing his chair so that now he was sprawled on the ground. He shot me a 'what did you do that for look?' I heard Erica stifle a giggle."I'll just find out from my uncle." I smirked folding my arms. He scowled getting up raising the chair to its original position.. I won.

I excused myself as I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Erica followed suit. I went to open the door when Rudy grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Aww come on Misty. It could be just like old times." He said.

"No!" I said raising my voice. "Let go." I yanked my arm away and exited with Erica close on my trail. I walked away right outside the dining hall ignoring the remarks from the kids. Erica finally managed to catch up with me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yah. I am." I said replaying the entire scene in my head. I sighed. "Not much of a weekend huh?"

Erica giggled."Yah."

"Misty!" I heard someone call me. I spun around to see Rudy following me.

"He just doesn't give up does he?" I muttered."Leave me alone!" I yelled running away with Erica after me.

"Misty! Stop please!" He yelled. But I didn't stop, I just kept on running.

"Where we going?" Erica asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I collided into something and fell down. "Oww." I whined. This collision made Rudy manage to catch up to me.

"Misty are you okay?" He asked worried.

The guy I collided with looked up."Misty?" He asked. I looked at him and found none other than Ash!

"Hi. Ash!" I said cheerfully. Rudy frowned at my tone.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yah." I replied with a smile on my face.

"I'm soooooo sorry." Ash said.

"It's okay-" I started to say but was interrupted by Rudy.

"Yah you should be sorry." Rudy stepped in.

"And who might you be?" Ash asked getting up and helping me up too. Rudy scowled.

"Her boyfriend." He stated folding his arms smirking.

I could have swore Ash had a look of disappointment on his face.

"I am not!" I said."Rudy you need to move on cause I already have."

I turned to walk away once more when Rudy stopped me again."Come on Misty. One more chance?" He asked.

"I already gave you a chance."

"I know more about you than anyone."

I folded my arms."Prove it."

"You're favorite song is Without You, you love the color blue, you always sleep on the right side of your bed and in the morning you almost always fall off, and or you try to hit the snooze button but instead you manage to hit your hand on the table." He said.

I gasped. Now I was freaked out. How did he know what side I always sleep on? And how I almost always wake up? I backed away slowly."What are you stalking me?"

"No no." He assured.

"Misty. Please listen-" He started but Ash stepped into the conversation.

"She doesn't want to so just leave her alone."Ash said.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Misty." He said turning back the way he came from but not before shooting Ash a glare.

"Thank you."I said hugging him. He was took by surprise but relaxed into it a few seconds later.

"No problem." He said.

"Ahem." Erica cleared her throat.

I then noticed that neither of us had broken the embrace. We broke it quickly and spun around blushing madly. Erica giggled.

**A/N II: Okay this chapter is shorter than the other I know but I wanted to update one more time before my cousin comes over from Canada later on today. Ohh and check out my new fic called Trust.**


	13. Okay?

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo, soooo, soooo sorry that I like haven't updated in like forever. I looked back on it and reread some of it and cringed. Lolz. I WILL finish this story. I have the plot all planned out now. :)

*********Thanks to pokenar fan for getting me to update. :) Enjoy.**

Erica continued to giggle for a while longer, while we were both burning up. At last she finally stopped. From the corner of my eyes I saw Ash staring at me intently as if trying to figure something out. His intense stare caused me to turn another shade of red. Great. If this continued on any longer than I'll probably have my own color shade of red.

"Umm.." I mumbled thinking of an excuse to escape right now. Luckily Erica saved me from having to say anything, which caused Ash to turn away from me.

"Where is the rest of your 'posse'?" She asked making an emphasis on 'posse'. That was when it finally clicked into my mind that in fact Gary and Ritchie were in fact, nowhere in sight.

"Yah, where are they?" I questioned too. Usually, if Ash was here, then Ritchie and Gary had to be here too.

Ash just mumbled something incoherent and scratched the back of his head.

"What was that?!" Erica yelled putting her hand to her ear. As if that actually works. Pshh.

"Well......" Ash trailed off, now looking at anything but us.

Erica getting impatient, stomped her foot. "Come on with it. What cat got your tongue now?"

My eyebrow rose at her impatience. Erica never _ever_ acted like this. Then it suddenly clicked. I smirked. Of course.

"Yah, Ash where is the rest of your little group?"

Ash's nervousness didn't pass me. He was obviously keeping something from us. No matter, Erica will find out in no time.

"The group may be little, but it's a whole lot better than the rest of the music groups out there." Ash smirked becoming overly arrogant and confident again. I inwardly sighed. Never going to change.

"Whatever." Erica mumbled crossing her arms.

"Ash, come on. Just spit it out, where are they?" I demanded getting slightly annoyed by this game.

"Fine." He sighed and shook his head smiling a little. "They're right over there." He pointed in the distance to the forest.

I snapped my head following his finger. My eyebrow shot up in confusion. I didn't see anyone there. All I could see was a whole bunch of trees. Erica gasping caught my attention however.

I turned to her to ask what was going on, when she started laughing. I craned my head for a better view behind the big tree and what I saw made me laugh. Hard.

There behind some bushed was Gary and Ritchie. But, that's not even the best part. The best part was that Gary was dressed as this bush. Which made him look really fat, not even gonna lie to you there. Ritchie stood by him with an nervous smile. Ritchie was dressed as a tree. He had leaves sticking out all over.

When Erica and I stopped laughing I asked what I had been meaning to ask all day so far.

"Why are you two _dressed_ like that?" I smirked trying to muffle my giggles.

Gary scratched his head laughing nervously a little. "Well.....you see....we..." He trailed off.

"Wow. That was some explanation." Erica said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Ritchie laughed at this, while Gary eyed Ash as if asking him some silent question. I spotted Ash shaking his head in a 'no' way to him. Wow. Not really subtle are we? Idiot. When I challenged Ash with my stare, he just pretended that he didn't know anything. Ugh. Boys.

Gary put his hands behind his back and whistled innocently, when my gaze went over to him. I narrowed my eyes. He was hiding something. Thinking up something really quick, I put on my best smile.

"Hey Gary?"

"Yah?"

"What do you have behind you?"

"I don't have anything in the back of me." He innocently stated smirking a little.

My eyes narrowed visibly. "Ohh yah? Well, then show me your hands." I demanded crossing my arms. Erica just looked at the both of us in interest. Well, more gazed at him than me. Of course this would capture her interest. Anything doing with him would though.

I advanced to Gary slowly. His eyes widened slightly before reverting back to normal, but I still caught it. Gotcha. I spied Ash shaking his head wildly. Ritchie just stepped aside not even bothering to try and stop what was going to happen. When Gary gave him an 'what are you doing, you're supposed to be helping me' stare, Ritchie just smirked a little and shook his head. I smiled. Good boy. The sooner I find out what is behind him the better.

I kept advancing while Gary backed up into a tree. I smiled innocently at him while trying to reach around him to get what he was hiding. When I was close to getting it he kept moving around causing me to lose me chance.

I decided this nice stuff isn't going to work. I inwardly sighed. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey no hard feeling here, right?" I asked. Gary shot me a confused glance, but I didn't reply back. Instead though, I shoved him gently, but with enough force to knock him down.

Then, I lunged for the item.

I smirked when I got it, ignoring Gary's groans, Ash's cries of "No's", and Ritchie and Erica's giggles.

I stared at the item, before realization struck me. My eyebrow shot up again. Ohh wow. That was what this whole thing was about? A camera? Mental people, I mused.

I opened it and began playing what was on it.

"Misty. Wait no!" Ash yelled. When he saw that I wasn't going to stop he continued,"just don't get mad at me okay?"

I wondered why would I even get mad at him for? I rewinded to tape and began playing it. There were some scenes of Gary posing, which made me laugh. There was Ritchie practicing his instrument. Some of the whole group practicing. I wondered why were Gary and Ash so worked up about.

After a couple minutes of them singing, I decided to give the camera back to them. I handed it to Ash, who looked relieved. Huh?

Raising my eyebrow I said,"What was that all about?"

"Uhh...uhh...."Ash trailed off.

"It was just that.....we, uh, didn't want you guys to hear us practicing since we wanted the songs to be a surprise at the concert." Gary supplied filling in for Ash.

Thats why? Wow. Well, I guess I can see from their point of view how that makes sense.

"Ohh well." I shrugged.

I opened my mouth to say something when my phone rang. I located it and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi Misty. The beach is free if you guys want to swim." My uncle said.

"Really?" I asked surprised, since the beach is usually full. "Yah, sure.." I hung up and turned my attention to the group.

"Hey you guys want to go swimming?"

All their face's visibly brightened and they all nodded.

"Yah."

"Duh." Erica said making me want to laugh a little.

"Well, come on then. We have to get there before it gets too full." I stated.

"Great. The sooner we can get out of these costumes the better." Ritchie said.

"Yah. These clothes do not go with me." Gary spoke arrogantly. Ohh yah. He doesn't really like other colors beside purple.

Erica giggled and I shot her a 'are-you-okay?' look. She just smiled innocently. I sighed. I'll weasel it out of her later. Although, I might already know for sure.

"To the beach!" Ash exclaimed making a run for his cabin. We all laughed and followed his example.

******Their will be a name change to 'Cerulean City'.**

**A/N II: I really have no idea what I wrote lolz. As I mentioned up above, I already have the plot done. So, this story will get finished. :) **


	14. Game on!

**.:Chapter 14:.**

I gazed in the mirror at my reflection. I had on my red bathing suit, and I was still trying to figure out if I should wear this one or my other one. I kept twisting around trying to get a view in different directions. I was so busy trying to decide that I didn't hear Erica sneak up on me.

"Boo!" She yelled, giggling.

I was sure I turned as pale as a ghost, and I knew that I must have jumped thirty feet into the air. When I glanced at Erica she was holding her stomach laughing. I glared at her, but she didn't notice.

"Don't sneak up behind me!" I whined. I really hate when people do that.

Still giggling she replied,"Sorry. I just had to."

I folded me arms and pursed my lips. "So, if i feel like I just...ohhh..let's say that I had to hurt you, I could?"

Erica smirked,"You could but....you wouldn't." What can I say? She's right.

Erica had on a purple bathing suit with a Hawain print on the top.

"Is this alright?" I asked her.

She cocked her head to the side studying my outfit. Then, she beamed.

"It's perfect!" She clapped her hands for effect.

I nodded still unsure, but willing to trust Erica.

"Soo..," I said nonchalantly,"did they say that we were meeting them there..or...?"

Erica's brows furrowed trying to remember,"There....I think."

I sighed, amused. "You think?" I asked incredulously.

Erica just smiled like it wasn't anything big and nodded. "Yep."

A chuckle escaped me before I changed the subject a little,"Okay. Then, let's go."

I grabbed my pair of sandals, and put them on. Erica did the same. I was about to step outside when I heard my name being called.

"Misty!"

I turned around to see Erica waving something in the air. My eyebrow raised? What?

"You forgot your towel," She stated before without warning throwing it at me.

I squealed a little as it enveloped me. I took it off smiling at her,"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

Erica smiled, shrugging. "I don't know."

I wrapped my towel around my waist as Erica's was before walking down to the beach. On the way there, we mostly walked in a content silence just enjoying the view.

"Wow." Erica breathed. I glanced at was she was gazing at before a smirk appeared on my face.

"Yah." I nodded in agreement. She was looking at the beach. The beach was really a sight to 'wow' over. It was all so clean and the view was beautiful. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever. I sighed. One of my favorite things about the beach was the water. I was always so fascinated by it. I loved walking around the edge where the waves meet the land searching for starfish. I just loved the feel of the water. I had no idea why though, but water has always attracted me.

"They're over there!" Erica bounced up and down breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced at over where she was pointing, and I felt something weird. Like butterfly circling around in my stomach. What was this weird feeling? I had never felt it before.

Ritchie spotted us, and waved us over smiling. I walked behind Erica as she practically ran there. I rolled my eyes at her excitement. Same old Erica.

I spotted Ash in the back gazing at the ocean intently. i could tell that he was thinking about something very hard. I plopped down beside him. He didn't notice me, and I felt myself getting mad. Whoa. What's with all these mood swings?

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Ritchie making his way down to the ocean, while Erica followed him, while Gary followed her holding a water ball.

"Hey Ritchie!" Gray yelled,"Catch!" He then proceeded to throw the ball to a Ritchie who wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" Ritchie yelled fuming as he rubbed his forehead.

Gary just smirked, and shrugged,"I called your name. Not my fault that you weren't paying attention."

I giggled a little. My laugh must of have awoken Ash up, and brought him back to Earth. He had on a confused look on his face before realizing where he was.

"Hi." I just meekly.

He smiled,"Hey."

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

I bit back a laugh, I was right. I raised my eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. The **ASH** was thinking?!"

"Ha ha ha," He said sarcastically rolling his eyes,"you know that I think too right?"

My smile widened,"Yah, but you never do."

He seemed to think about it for a moment before he spoke. "You're right." He said as if just realizing that now.

I laughed with him joining in. I lated down on the towel gazing up at the sky. He followed suite.

We were enveloped in a content silence. I sighed.

"Misty." Ash spoke softly.

If i wasn't so close to him, then I doubt that I would hear him. It was then that I really realized how close we were. I could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. Our hands were so close that if I just moved it to the left a little it would touch his. My heart started thumping fast. I was positive that he could hear it.

"Yeah?" I tried to play it off cool hoping that I wouldn't fail.

Ash turned over to look at me cornering me. "Umm...I just wanted to say that-"

But, his sentence was cut off by Gary.

"Ash! Misty! Come play some volleyball with us!"

"Darn it,"Ash muttered under his breath. Louder so that Gary could hear he yelled,"Coming!"

He got up offering me a hand. I accepted, and when my hand touched his I felt this tingle. I ignored it still wondering what he was going to tell me. If only Gary hadn't chosen that time to yell. Darn it.

When I got up, I let go off his hand, and jogged over to Erica while Ash followed.

"Okay, first person to get to 10 wins. Guys against girls with Ritchie as scorekeeper." Gary instructed. We all nodded, and separated into our right places.

I got in my spot beside Erica.

"Ohh we are _soo_ gonna beat them,"She declared.

I nodded smiling at her enthusiasm.

"You guys serve first." I yelled to them. They nodded.

"Game on!" Gary yelled before getting in position, and serving the ball. It went over the net, and I jumped up spiking it.

"Score for girls!"Ritchie yelled.

Erica squealed hi-fiving me.

I just giggled at Gary's face. It was priceless.

The game continued on like this until the score was tied 9-9.

"Team who makes a score first wins." Ritchie announced.

We nodded and prepared ourselves. It was now Erica's turn to server. She got in position before serving. The ball went over the net where Ash bumped it. I ran to where it was going to go, and bumped it back over to their side.

Gary nearly avoided a collision with Ash as he went after the volleyball. Gary then set it over. I was in position to bump it back when i saw a familiar person watching me intently.

I froze causing the ball the bounce off of my hands, and onto the ground. The guys cheered while Erica whined.

"Why did you let the ball go?! We could have won."

I ignored her ranting still staring at the person. He just smirked at me.

"Rudy," I breathed. Why won't he just leave me alone already?

"What?!" Erica yelled getting the attention of the guys.

"Rudy." I repeated a little louder pointing over to this position. Everyone turned to stare at where he was.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is okay. I didn't really like it. It's mostly a filler chapter instead of an action packed one. I promise that the next chapter will be more action packed though. :) **

**And oh-uh. Rudy appears once again! What will happen?**

**Read & Review to find out. :)**


	15. Officially Creeping Me Out

**.:Chapter 15: Officially Creeping Me Out:.**

They all gasped. Dramatic much? But, no matter how much sarcasm I could put into this, I was still scared. He now like now officially creeping me out. I had to admit that it started not from the last day or so, but from when we were still dating too. He was really weird then, too.

Rudy would suddenly get a hold of certain information that I had not told him. But, of course being his lovable – cough sarcasm cough - girlfriend - I hated that title of being _his_ - I just ignored it, thinking that maybe I had told him somewhere at some time. I had specifically warned him to leave me alone, but he still wasn't. He was officially bordering on being a stalker. I inwardly shuddered.

"That little twit!" Erica stomped her foot, her face contorting into a mad expression. "Doesn't he know the meaning of 'no'?"

I just blankly shook my head. No, Rudy had never learned the meaning of that word. He always got what he wanted, as I had witnessed from several previous occasions. But, this was one thing that he wasn't going to get.

"Is he like brain dead?!?!" Erica started shrieking again.

I heard a growl which surprised me, and turned my head to see who did it. To my surprise it was Ash.

"I am going to _murder_ that little-" Ash started only to get interrupted by Erica.

"Language!" She shouted grinning slightly. I could never really understand her. One moment she was mad the next she was smiling!

A perplexed look crossed Ash's face. "I was only going to say idiot."

Ritchie and Gary snickered at what could have been said, while Erica looked let down.

"Oh," she murmured softly looking downcast.

I bet she really would have loved to hear someone call Rudy - well I don't really know what she would have wanted Ash to call Rudy.

Ritchie and Gary straightened up as they spied Rudy making his way over here.

"He doesn't know when to quite, does he?" Gary's jaw clenched.

Ritchie just glared at Rudy along with Erica, while Ash's glare beat them all including mine. Ash has this kinda scary look on his face. He looked like he wanted to rip Rudy limb from limb. Although that probably wouldn't be too bad come to think about it.

As Rudy neared close I made out a more prominent smirk etched onto his face. Now, this was really annoying. His stupid arrogance was way too high up along with his stupid ego!

"Hey babe, miss me?" Ewww. Yah right, In his dreams – wait, ewww not _even_ in his dreams.

My jaw clenched, and I gritted my teeth trying my best to ignore him. Maybe then he'll finally get the memo.

His smirk widened a bit. Nope, he still didn't get it.

"Ahh I knew it! You do miss me!"

I could only stare at him dumbfounded. Was he _delusional_?!? I was about to question his sanity when Erica started.

"I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it _really_ works. Don't you freaking get it?!? She doesn't want you around!!!" Erica exploded on him.

Suddenly in protective mode, Ash got in front of me acting as a barrier between me and Rudy.

"Back off," Two simple words which he enunciated like you would to a three year old.

Rudy's once arrogance face started turning into one of anger. "Make me." He shot right back.

"I will." Ash said advancing menacingly to Rudy.

I could tell Rudy was frightened a little, but he showed indifference well.

"What will you do?" Rudy taunted. "Scare me? Hurt me?" His smirk was again reappeared.

"Don't mind if _I_ do." Gary spoke while Ritchie just stood in the background glaring daggers at Rudy.

Rudy scoffed as if that was the most silliest thing in the world. "Please, I'm a black belt."

I suddenly wanted to laugh. A black belt? _Puh-lease!_ The only way he'll even have a black belt is the day that I suddenly decide that I want to become a nun. By the way, that ever happening is slim to none.

"Lier." I spoke covering it up with a cough. Erica giggled by me.

"You know what?" Ash started "Talk is cheap, why don't you actually show some action?"

Rudy's smirk didn't waver,"Bring it on."

Uh-oh. Was Rudy trying to get himself killed? Not that I cared or anything, but...

Ash looked ready to pounce, and he was about too if only Gary and Ritchie hadn't hurried over to grab him before he could do something bad to Rudy.

"Man, he's not worth it." Gary muttered to Ash.

Ash sighed in defeat. "You're right."

"Ahh scared?" Rudy taunted.

I quickly intervened before Ash could really do something to him.

"Why don't you go dig a hole and stay there?" I said before turning around, and walking all the way over to the other side.

I heard footsteps and the calls of 'Misty!' so I stopped.

"What?" I asked exasperated. I was annoyed. It was supposed to be a fun day at the beach, but then Rudy had to come along and wreck it all. Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes. I blinked a couple times to contain myself from crying, hoping no one saw my eyes water.

Unfortunately Ash did.

"Misty are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone as I sank to the ground.

"No." I mumbled as he nearly ran over to me, and put a hand around my shoulder.

It really did comfort me so I leaned onto his shoulder accepting the sudden warmth that engulfed my body.

Somehow my eyes noticed Rudy in the far off distance with a smirk, and a calculating gleam in his eyes. My breathing seamed to stop. I knew that look. It was one that I hated. That's the look he always has when he's up to something.

That's when all hell broke lose. I started crying.

"Misty?!" Ash nearly shouted in alarm. "Its okay. Its okay. Nothings going to happened. We're leaving tomorrow morning anyways." He assured me rubbing my back in calming gestures.

I nodded hoping that maybe he was right. That I was safe from Rudy once again. That _that_ wouldn't happen again.

"Hey Rudy seems to have disappeared, let's just try to enjoy what time left we have at the beach by swimming." Gary spoke looking out at where Rudy had once been.

Everyone - except me - nodded excited at the prospect of forgetting about him. I wanted to forget about him, but to tell the truth as much as I adore water, I also hate it. Memories of that terrible night flooded back, and it made me want to cry all over again. I blinked them back, willing myself not to cry again. I'll just make up an excuse.

Ash started getting up, bringing me along with him. My knees wobbled slightly as I tried to stand up.

"Ahh thanks." I whispered softly to him.

A strange emotion was etched into his eyes, one that I could not tell. "It's alright. You'll always have me."

I smiled softly, touched. I nodded.

"Come on people's!" Erica shouted at us running ahead near the water by the cliff.

------------------*

Rudy glanced over to where _his_ Misty was located. What he saw made his blood boil. _His_ hand was over her shoulder. He had this craving to murder that idiot. Who did he think he was trying to claim Misty? What was his name anyway? Ashly? Ash? What kind of name was that? Rudy was a _way_ better name then Ash, Rudy scoffed. _One thing Ash should know_, Rudy thought, _was that Misty was __**his**__, and everyone knew it_. If they didn't they will soon enough.

Any guy that made a pass at Misty would face extreme pain. Rudy will make sure off that.

Rudy had a whole plan made out of how to win back Misty. He had decided to keep it at tide until the right moment, but now it was really needed. He couldn't afford Misty to fall in love with that brainless scum.

In his mind he went over Step 1. He grinned like a madman. It was full proof! It couldn't fail! And it was in a perfect location for it all to plot out accordingly to plan.

_Step 1 will commence_, he thought.

"You'll be mine again Misty. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Rudy murmured smirking.

------------------------*

**A/N Uh-oh!!! Rudy really does not know the meaning of the word 'no', huh?! What will he do? What's his plan, anyway? He really is starting to creep me out!**

**Want to find out? Review. :)**


	16. I Like You

**.:Chapter 16: I like You:.**

Looking down at the beach, and all its inhabitants which seemed minuscule now. I smiled at the thought. I was finally bigger than them. Of course, that wasn't really true in a literal way. The gang neared the edge while Ash and I stayed a little back. There was _no_ way that I would even get near the edge. I was clumsy, and I didn't need that as an excuse to fall. I winced thinking about that. Not a good idea. I could hear Erica gasping and awing - as per usual.

"Nice view, huh?" a voice to the right of me asked.

I smiled gazing around,"Yeah. Quite a view."

My eyes took in everything I could get a glimpse at without having to move closer. It was nice to be at peace, and not have to worry about anything. Hours have passed since the Rudy incident, and nothing has happened. Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that he won't do something later - I just hope that he doesn't do something.

"Hey about a while ago....," Ash trailed off looking in every direction besides in mine.

I briefly wondered what he was talking about, but then remembered the Rudy incident. I sighed, shaking my head a little,"Just forget about it." I really did not feel like talking about it.

His eyes suddenly connected to mine,"No listen," he commanded,"I'm sorry that I lost my temper. It's just....I hate when he tries to put a claim on you."

His words were so sincere that I was speechless for a little bit,"Well...He's always been that way," I broke his gaze, and glanced down at the ground,"and anyways it's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm."

I felt a warm hand lift my chin. So, now I was staring at Ash, and not the ground.

"Misty," his eyes bore into mine once again. It was like they spoke volumes. I saw a little fear in there - why would he be scared? - I also saw love,"whenever you're around or......Or whenever _he_,"Ash spat the last word out before reverting back to his original gentle tone,"lays a claim on you I get protective."

I smirked,"I know. But, that's what friends do, they get protective over their other friends."

Ash let a small breath out, and shook his head before reconnecting our eyes,"But, I don't just want to be your friend."

My breath hitched. What did he mean? Did he really mean what I think he meant? Did he really like me more than a friend? Did I want to be more than friends with him?

Ash must have took my speechless behavior as encouragement to keep talking,"Misty, I like you."

My eyes widened on their own accord. Those four words kept repeating over, and over in my mind.

_Misty, I like you._

_I like you._

_I like you._

"R..Really?" I managed to get out. It seemed like my voice box suddenly stopped working.

A small smile graced his lips,"Yeah."

"Ummm." Wow. That was really intelligent Misty.

Ash's gaze quickly reverted to the ground,"You don't have to answer me no. I just felt like telling you." He turned to take a step towards the gang that was gathered near the edge admiring the view.

"No wait!" I nearly yelled grabbing a hold of him,"I like you too."

It took a few moments before he finally seemed to process my words. A huge grin erupted onto his lips. He took a step forward, and cupped my face with his hands. My heart started beating faster. I knew what was coming next. He was going to kiss me. Another thought struck me. I was letting him kiss me, and I wanted it.

The smile that had been produced onto my lips encouraged him to continue. He leaned towards me slowly. It felt like the whole world stopped moving. It was like it was only us, and no one else was there. Like no one else existed at this very moment.

It felt like eternity before he finally closed the distance between us, and his warm lips touched mine. There was no feeling that could describe this moment. It was perfect. I didn't even care nor notice that we had an audience. Well, that was until the people starting clapping.

I heard Erica yelling,"Finally."

We broke apart, and I dropped my head onto his shoulder. I did not want to see them right now. The traitor blush started spreading all over my face.

I just wanted time to stop, and for them to stop cheering and making random comments.

"Hey guys, stop it," the voice of my knight in shining armor sounded. I silently thanked him. They thankfully shut up. I glanced back up at them all. They all had wide grins. Erica's was the biggest.

"I knew it!" she called beaming widely.

Everyone laughed at her comment. My tense posture relaxed into Ash's. He glanced down at me smiling. I smiled back.

"If you two lovebirds are done making kissy faces at each other let's sit and enjoy the view," Rudie said smirking a little.

"That's if you can keep you're faces apart long enough," Gary butted in teasing.

My blush once again reappeared. One quick glance at Ash, and his face was a little flustered as well.

"Ahhh shut up," Ash said to Gary.

Erica chuckled, and ran over near the edge.

"Come on Misty," she called me over.

I cautiously approached where she was. I did not want to fall.

Erica plopped herself onto the ground. I followed suite as well as the boys did too. In my love haze I didn't miss the fact that Gary also sat on the other side of Erica.

"Look at the view!" Erica pointed.

I smiled glancing at Ash and then over the edge of the cliff. Why were we even up here, anyways?

Ash must have noticed my once again tense posture,"It's okay. If you fall I'll catch you. Promise."

After a while of the reassurance passing through me I slowly relaxed, and enjoyed the placid, beautiful view fully.

I only remembered one thing before I was suddenly airborne. I did not want to be near the edge of the cliff, and I was near the edge and now look what happened. I could hear the worried calls of, "Misty!" My mind wouldn't process anything else. I was going to die. I knew I would. I was falling through air with nothing to grasp, or to land on except the beach water underneath me. Tears brimmed my eyes. I was going to _die._

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: -Gasp!- Okay there's the 16th chapter. :] Only a little after bit of Ash confessing to Misty that he likes her and Misty returning his feelings does the bad thing happen to Misty. :( Life is so unfair for them. Review if you wanna find out what's gonna happen next. ; ] **


	17. Too Late?

**.:Chapter 17: Too Late?:.**

"Misty!!!!!!!" Ash yelled. Panic swept over his body. Misty..._his_ Misty was falling. Without a moment of hesitation he ran over, and jumped from the edge of the cliff after Misty. He had to save her.

A whole bunch of calls of his name sounded from the location of where he jumped, but he ignored them. He didn't care. Only one thing was entered into his brain. It was like that was the only thing that mattered to him, and it did. It was saving Misty. _His_ Misty.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Erica yelled, tears springing from her eyes. Her best friend had fallen, and now her other friend jumped over after her.

Erica launched herself at Gary crying onto his shoulder. Gary naturally put his arm around Erica's shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay," Gary tried to calm her down, while he wasn't even calm. He was worried sick that they would both die. He made a sign over to Ritchie who was still shaken over this predicament to phone for help. Understanding him, Ritchie nodded, and quickly proceeded to call for help.

"N..noo..o i..its..s not," Erica sobbed more loudly this time. Tears were streaming onto Gary's shirt, but he didn't care.

Gary tried to calm her down again, but this time by rubbing circles onto her back. The motion slightly relaxed Erica.

"We gotta do something," she cried.

"Shhh. We are. Ritchie is calling for help. It's going to be okay, Okay?" Gary maneuvered her so that he could try to look into her eyes. He held her by her shoulders willing her to look up at him,"Okay?"

Erica's gaze slowly traveled up to meet his. A silent conversation was spoken between them. She felt like she could trust him,"Okay."

Their sweet moment was broken into reality when Ritchie came to inform them,"Okay I called for help and their going to be over here in a few."

A noise broke them from their thoughts when they realized that they weren't alone. Erica's eyes quickly filled with fury when she recognized who the person was.

"You!" she yelled at Rudy,"you did this!" Erica glared at him marching up to him, and started poking hard him with every word she said,"You couldn't stand the fact that she was happy without you! I should push you over the cliff to see how it feels," she finished threatening him.

Rudy at least had the tendency to look a little guilty. But, that wouldn't help him at all. Not in this situation. He pushed her finger out of his way before storming near the edge of the cliff. He would save Misty. _His_Misty and this whole thing would be over. Looking down, he gulped at how high up he was. The height was a major miscalculation in his plan to win back Misty. Fear entered him when he even thought about jumping after her.

Slightly realizing something, Erica's eyes darkened in color before she exploded at him again,"Ohhh no! You know, you are the most stupidest person on the face of the Earth!!!! Let me guess, this was part of a," Erica used her fingers to make quotation marks around her next word," 'plan' to win Misty."

Rudy didn't say anything, but he answered Erica's unspoken question. This in turn cause Erica to anger even more.

"You truly are an idiot!!!! How about the next time you have a plan, you make sure that you can actually save that said person!!!! I should just pummel you into the next century for what you did! I should make sure that you never will be able to think - ohh wait! You can' t think even now!! You are an idiot!!!"

Gary and Ritchie had to hold back Erica before she went, and attacked Rudy. Not that they had a problem with that. They would gladly pummel Rudy to obviation, but this was not the time nor the place.

Erica continued to struggle against their hold, "Let me go!! Let me kill that twit!!!!"

She tried yanking herself free, but to no avail. She summoned one final burst of strength trying to yank herself free, before she finally broke down crying. This was just too much for her.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the drama continued up there, Misty and Ash had their own drama down here. They were both falling. Falling into the water. He was a ways above Misty.

A second ago he noticed Misty fainting, and more panic overcame his body. He had to save her. He just had to save her. He would be nothing without her. Nothing.

He maneuvered himself so that he would fall faster. It did work, and he ended up gaining on Misty's body.

Closer. Closer. Closer. Right there. Almost. He finally managed to gain up on her, and was trying to try to grab Misty. Misty's body was within his reach in a few seconds, and he extended his arms to grab her when she stirred slightly making her body shift, and fall down faster.

Darn it!

Before another plan could be invented her body plunged into the water. More panic froze his body slightly. She couldn't swim! She would die!

Plunging headfirst into the water, determination filled his body. He would save her, or else his name wasn't Ash Ketchum.

He came up for breath slightly before gazing around frantically for Misty's body. Where is she? Where is she?!?!?

Finally catching slight of her red hair, he hurried to swim over there.

Misty hair was disheveled around her, her face in the water.

Ash pushed himself to swim faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. He had to turn her on her back before she died of not getting enough oxygen. He pushed, and pushed himself until he ended up in front on Misty. In any other occasion he might have stopped to admire his improved swimming skills, but now was not the time. He wasted no time in turning her over onto her back.

Worried that she might have inhaled too much water, he secured her in his hold, and tried to swim onto the shore. Glancing around for the shore a sigh of relief escaped him. Luckily for him, the shore wasn't very far.

Trying to keep both of them above water, Ash swam over to the shore. He couldn't move as fast as usual with him carrying Misty, but he managed. In the middle of his swim he had to stop for a moment to make sure Misty was still secure to him.

The beach was for the most part empty because of the upcoming storm that was scheduled. Only a few people were there, and they were all staring at the scene before them. He thanked his lucky stars that they weren't caught in the storm. That would have been awful!

He quickly got out of the water dragging Misty, and laid her down on her back a ways away from the water.

He hastily tried to remember how to do CPR. In the background he could make out Gary and Ritchie hurrying over to them.

Ash tilted Misty's head with his hand, and opened her mouth. He pushed down on her chest before trying to breath into her mouth. But, he was still tired from having to swim in the water to save Misty.

"Everyone out of the way!" a voice yelled near them. Ash glanced up, and noticed that people dressed in white had come.

He quickly scrambled to get out of the way as they tried to save Misty.

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Uh-oh. Misty really has some bad luck. Let's hope that she survives. :] Poor Erica. :( I would have easily killed Rudy. That boy is getting on my nerves even. That idiot. **

**I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but my computer had problems. :[**

**Thx for all the reviews for the previous chapter. :]**

**Also thx for the alerts and favs. :]**

**--------------**

**Read my other pokemon story, His Perfectly Brilliant Plan. :]**


	18. Recovery

**.:Chapter 18: Recovering:.**

Everyone looked on in panic as the paramedics tried to save Misty. All held there breaths. They didn't know how this would end up. Would she live? Would she die? They all hoped for the best for her. She **just** had to live. Misty couldn't die. Everything was at stake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was a huge blur for me. I heard crying in the background. I heard whispering. All their voices swirled around in my head.

"Misty, please you _have_ to wake up. You can't just leave me! Please!"

The sound of the constant pleading made my stomach uneasy. I didn't know why. What had happened to me? Last thing I even remembered was me sitting by the edge of the cliff talking to - Ash. I remembered talking to him, and then I felt something on my back, and the next thing I knew I was air-borne.

After that...was a huge blur. I couldn't remember anything of what happened. Well, that wasn't exactly true - I _did_remember how tall the cliff was, and how long of a fall it was. I remembered the yells, and screams for me - my name being called in panic. I remembered being scared for my life. I briefly recalled that I thought that this was how I would die. I just couldn't live through a fall this high.

Then, after that I think I blacked out, because I couldn't remember the rest. A while later after recovering from the blackout, it felt like I was emersed in something _cold._ Fear set into me when I realized that it was water. Why was it water? Why??? It was so hard to breath. I couldn't breath even if I tried. The water was constricting my airway. The cold swept through me. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm arms grab me, whispering something that I couldn't make out. But, I felt _safe_. I gave my trust to those pair of arms. They _saved_ me. That warmth and those arms were the last things that I had remembered before blacking out again.

"Misty! Come on! Pleeease!"

Again that voice. Whose was it? It sounded all too familiar, but I couldn't place it. The voice didn't match any face I tried to conjure up in my head. Someone tilted my head back, and pried open my lips before something warm descended on them. That warmth felt _wrong_. It wasn't the same one as before that had saved me.

I felt air being pushed down my throat. The water that I must have ingested started coming back up. With not a second to lose I coughed it out. The next minute was spent coughing out all the water.

The same pair of arms suddenly grabbed me, holding me close, and rocking me slightly, whispering "It's okay, You're okay" over and over. I sank into their warmth. It was familiar. My haze was starting to clear. I pried my eyes open to see. The sudden burst of light hurt my eyes, making me cover them real quick, before blinking several times to adjust.

Everything became clear once more. My eyes set first on all the perimedics, wondering what they were doing here. _Was it really that bad? _I gulped.

The next person - or set of people they landed on were my friends. Erica, Gary, and Ritchie were all there. Erica was crying her eyes out, while Gary comforted her, and Ritchie had his eyes downcast staring at the ground.

Lastly, I swirled my head to stare at the person that kept whispering, and holding me. It was Ash - _my _Ash. I embraced the warmth even more at knowing that he was my savior. Ash, my savior. He was the one that kept me alive. It was him that saved me. Ash. The same Ash that I hated at first. The same stupid Ash that I came to like. The same Ash that always seemed to appear where ever I was. The same Ash I think I love. The same Ash that I had kissed before almost plunging down to my death.

The whole fiasco opened my eyes. I could've _died_. Granted I didn't, but I could have. If he wasn't there, who knew what could have happened? Who knew when I would have been saved. If Ash hadn't risked his life for me...I could've died. I remembered a saying I had read online once: "_Life is too short not to make the best of everything that comes your way._" Strangely it just flitted into my mind. I had no idea how it pertained to me. Well, I kinda did.

After recovering from my coughing fit I tried to talk. To tell everyone that I was okay. So, they wouldn't worry anymore. "I'm okay," I rasped.

All my friends stare turned from where ever they were to me. Shock passed through their eyes - _what they didn't except me to be alive?_ - before they recovered all jumping on me.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad that you're okay. I - well, we were so worried about you," Erica babbled while still crying. She hugged me tightly making Ash pull away. Even with the warmth of Erica's arms around me, I still felt cold. It was like Ash's arms were keeping my shelter from the cold, and now they were gone.

Next Ritchie and Gary were talking saying that were too worried. I just nodded keeping quiet, letting them talk. I knew they needed the reasurrence that I was fine. Erica was probably one of the people taking it the hardest.

"Ohh Misty I'm sooo sorry about not listening that you didn't want to go near the cliff. I'm sooo sorry."

Her arms tightened even more around me. It slightly constricted my breathing space. If I didn't tell her to let go or loosen her grip then I might die this way from not breathing. That'll be nice: Girl Dies At Best Friends Arms. Nice headline that would make.

"Erica," I tried saying, but it came out weird. Plus, she couldn't hear from her crying, and crying words. She was crying loudly that I cringed a little.

Ash must have noticed my predicament, because he quickly reached us, and tried to loosen her grip, but she kept hold on even more tightly not letting go of me.

"Nooo," she cried into me.

"Erica, you're gonna choke her!" Ash yelled.

Erica abruptly let go. "Oh my god! Here you are almost dead, and I'm holding you too tightly. I could've killed youu!" she cried.

I sighed, and turned around smiling slightly, and tried reassuring her,"Erica I'm fine," she looked up from her hands, her eyes searching if I really was,"I'm fine." I stated again willing her that I was fine, and I was. Nothing was wrong with me. Well, that I could feel or see.

Over Erica's cries, and me trying to assure her that I'm alright I heard Ash, Ritchie, and Gary speaking to the paramedics telling them that I'm fine. They must have realized that I was, and resigned telling the trio that if something was up to come to the hospital with me quick, before one of them asked for a signature saying that his daughter was fan of theirs. They complied.

I faintly shuddered. I did _not_ want to spend another day at the hospital. I didn't even want to go anywhere near a hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the paramedics left, I wanted to go to my cabin to rest, but the gang didn't let me. Finally, after a couple more assurances to the gang that I was fine they relunctely let me go back to the cabin.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Erica yelled.

I nodded before I heard his voice.

"I'll take her there."

It was Ash.

All of a sudden I felt shy. Everyone agreed glad that I at least had someone escorting me there. I just stayed quite while they discussed something real quick before Ash sprinted over to me.

"Ready?"

I looked up into his eyes, nodding. We started the walk back to Erica's and my cabin. The first couple of minutes was spent in silence. I was still a little confused. What are we? Would this make us boyfriend and girlfriend? Apparently he must have been thinking the same thing.

"Hey listen, I know what with everything that happened to you recently...I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend," Ash paused, and my heart stopped beating for a moment. He was? Then, after my heart starting thumping - at a faster rate then usual - I felt all giddy. He was going to ask for me to be his girlfriend. I was practically bursting with excitement. "But if you have too much on you it's okay. You don't have too - " Just like that disappointment sank in my heart before I quickly exclaimed, "No no! I'll love to be your girlfriend."

He managed to stop his rant long enough to hear me before a big smile emraced his face. He was just so happy. Seeing his happiness fed mine. Now, together we _both_ were extremely happy. Together. As boyfriend and girlfriend.

His hand grabbed mine as we walked. I savored in the warmth his hand possessed. It warmed my whole body. With an extra big smile we walked towards my cabin. The next minute was spent in a bliss. Neither Ash nor I broke it. We just stayed in it and fed off of it.

It took us a little while before we finally realized that we had made it to my cabin. It was a little awkward as we stood in front of the cabin. Ash just held both my hands staring at me intently. He didn't make any move to do anything. Another few seconds passed by before I finally spoke a little awkwardly,"Soo...I'm going to go." I nodded to the cabin planning to turn around and go,"Good night."

Just as I was about to go though he grabbed my wrist again, and spun me back to him. My body landed in contacted with his. Heat radiated from him. I was so close that I could feel it seeping into my body. My whole body felt on fire.

Ash didn't say anything just kept opening, and closing his mouth as if he was about to speak, but at the last moment decided not too. I stayed quiet knowing that he had something to say.

Instead of speaking though, Ash suddenly pulled me into a hug. I tense briefly before relaxing into him. I sighed in contact raising my arms to hug him back.

I barely caught wind of what he was saying,"I'm soo sorry. I shouldn't have made you come anywhere near the cliff, I'm sorry."

"Erica said the same thing," I laughed lightly although it wasn't really a laughing matter.

Ash chuckled a little. The chuckle vibrated lightly through me before abruptly stopping. His arms tightened around me. "I'm still sorry. It was all my fault -"

"No, it wasn't," I tried reassuring him. It really wasn't his fault. Even if he felt that way I didn't. But, he ignored me and continued on as if nothing had interrupted him in the first place.

"I shouldn't have led you over there. All my fault that you almost died." I felt his body lightly shaking. I briefly wondered if he was crying again.

"Ash, it is _not_ your fault."

He didn't say anything for a minute before breaking the hug. He made eye contact with me. "Misty, I don't deserve you."

I just hugged him hoping for him to get that silly thing out of his head, "Yes you do."

He smiled slightly and shook his head a little. Looking closer at his face I noticed that he had tear stains on his face. _So, he was crying earlier._

"Were you crying again?" I asked lightly.

His eyes widened a little,"Me?" He pointed to himself,"Crying? Nawww. Just got something in my eye."

I laughed. My first real laugh since the while incident had happened. At my laugh he smiled. Then as I noticed how close we had gotten I stopped and stilled. I felt Ash do the same thing. His gaze fell from my eyes to my lips and back again. He hesitated for a moment before leaning his head down a little to mine. It felt like hours before he mad contact. Then, it was like everything burst. My earlier excitement returned full blast. I felt like the luckiest person on earth at this very moment.

His lips moved against mine lightly. My mind became hazy. It was like any coherent thought flew out of my head. We kept kissing for what felt like eternity before we stopped.

I smiled a wide grin. Ash mirrored my smile. "Well, goodnight," He said before turning back to where his cabin was located.

As I stood there with that big idiot smile on my face watching him leave a few thoughts entered my head. First, I had no idea where his cabin was in the first place, and he knew where mine was. Second, where had Rudy been? Had he been involved? Where had he dissapeared? Or, was he still around?

The questions engulfed me before I told myself that I'll just ask Ash or Erica if they knew where Rudy was, and what had exactly happened.

With a small smile and one last look at Ash's retreating back I entered my cabin to try and achieve some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I woke up to quiet. It was weird seeing as every time I did wake up it was at least a little noisy. But, today it was quiet. Quiet like no one was in the cabin except me. I tried to see where Erica was.

"Erica?" I called out her name hoping she'd answer.

Nothing. I didn't hear any one even respond, and I knew that Erica would respond to me. I called another time for her before I got up out of bed, and noticed that she wasn't there. Her bed was made, and she wasn't anywhere in the cabin either. I checked twice. I decided to dress before trying to search for where ever she went to. Who knows where she went.

I grabbed a pair of Capri's from my luggage, and a random shirt. I suddenly remembered - which I seemed to be doing a lot lately - that tomorrow we were leaving. I sighed. I sank into my bed thinking a little of what had happened while we came here. Originally, it was supposed to be for me to try to take a break from everything. It was supposed to be for me to have some peace what with the fainting spell I had. Well, that didn't turn out so good. I got up off the bed and went over to the door and grabbed my shoes.

I slipped my shoes on. After another inspection around the cabin I spotted a piece of white paper lying on the table. I briefly wondered if I should read it. On one hand it could be for me, but on the other it could be something for Erica, and it wouldn't be nice to read her stuff. Although, she wouldn't mind, but...it could tell me where she went. I sighed annoyed. Curiosity taking over me, I grabbed the note, and I read it.

_Misty,_

_We're at the Dining Hall for lunch. Meet us there. Tom was worried about you even though I kept telling him that you're alright.. You slept all the way through the morning. Better assure him that you're alright. Call him. :]_

_- Erica + A.R.G._

A bubble of laughter escaped me at the ending. A.R.G.? Couldn't they have put their names in a different order? I reread the note, and a sinking feeling filled my stomach. I had forgotten all about my uncle, Tom. He was probably worried about me regardless of Erica's assurenses. I decided to tell him I'm okay before leaving for the Dining Hall.

I took my cellphone remembering where I last put it, and dialed Tom's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Tom?"

_"Misty?" his voiced asked._

"Yeah."

_"Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm going to kill who ever pushed you -"_

I cut off his threat,"Yeah I'm fine. Erica just reminded me to tell you I'm fine."

_He chuckled a little before talking,"I'm sorry I didn't have time to come on over to find out personally if you're alright, but I'm a little tied up with all the camp activities."_

I laughed. He's always tied up with the camp activities,"It's okay. I gotta go meet up with Erica at the Dining Hall."

_"Okay as long as you're fine," he said._

"Yeah I'm fine - I promise," I interjected before he could ask anymore.

_"Okay then, bye."_

"Bye Tom."

_"Bye."_

I ended the call, and shoved the phone into my pocket before opening the door, and making my way out the door. I made the trek from my cabin to the Dining Hall lost in thought. I still had no idea what had exactly happened when I had been pushed off the cliff,and I was going to find out. I opened the doors, ignoring the stares from the few people that were there lingering around talking to their friends or finishing their food.

I gazed around for Erica. I found her talking with a group of guys. I stared at the three guys a little wondering who they were, before finally realizing that they were Ash, Gary, and Ritchie in disguise. I made my way over to them greeting them. I smiled at all of them, and they smiled back. Ash's was the widest smile. He slid in next to me.

"Why are you guys wearing disguises?"

"So people won't recognise us," Ash answered.

"And Gary's wearing a mustache why?"

This one Gary answered laughing, and twirling his mustache with his fingures,"I just felt like it."

I nodded my head still trying to grasp his reasoning, but gave up. I half expected Ash to be the one wearing the mustache, not him. Ritchie must have been reading my head because his next words answered what I was wondering.

"Ash almost always wears the mustache so Gary stole it from him."

"Ahhh," I nodded my head laughing.

Ash just pouted.

We all talked and ate a little. Ash kept filling his plate with food, and I wondered how he could injest that much food.

"He's a human vaccum," Gary answered laughing.

We all burst into laughter. Ash just grumbled, and pouted, but kept eating. It took us a little but before finally stopping. The mirth was still evident onto our faces when we stopped though. Ash scowled at us before resuming his eating. Erica burst out giggling again.

After the traces of laughter where gone a sudden question floated into my head,"I was wondering what exactly happened to me?"

There was silence for a minute before Erica spoke,"Well...one minute you were talking to Ash when Rudy managed to sneak up behind you and -"

"Rudy?!" I exclaimed loudly making everyone look at me. I blushed a little. Ash snickered, and I hit him lightly.

Erica glared slightly at me for interrupting her,"Yeah Rudy came and pushed you."

I tried to take everything in. Ash's arm snaked around my back hold me. Rudy had pushed me? How had he sneaked up on me?

Gary interjected,"Yeah he did. After us yelling at him when we realised what had happened, he looked down from the edge of the cliff. Then he had to nerve to be in panic from seeing how high up he was. We were all so mad on him. Erica blew up at him. We were all about to hit him."

"Apparently it was his plan to push you off and then save you resulting in you liking him,"Ritchie added.

"Then of course - you already know - Ash jumped off after you. Idiot that one," Erica said.

I nodded before turning to Ash and glaring a little. Not that I wasn't happy and owed him my life that he had saved me, but because it was a stupid move. He could've died.

"Idiot,"I muttered.

Ash had the decency to look sheepish a little. My thoughts were broken as Erica continued.

"So from what Ash said, you landed in water - oh my god I can not imagine how scared you must have been, Misty - and he managed to swim over to you and grab you and drag you to shore."

"Then, he yelled at some people to call 911. The paramedics came in a little bit and they performed CPR on you," Gary said.

"After that you ended up waking up and caughing out the water and...here you are," Ritchie ended.

One thing that never got explained though was where was Rudy? Had he left? Or, was he still lurking around?

"What happened to Rudy?" I asked. I had to know.

Erica's brow crinkled as she thought,"Um..I don't really know. We had an eye on him one minute and the next he disappeared."

I felt my heart sink. They had no idea where Rudy vanished. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. The good thing is that he could leave me alone. The bad thing is that he strike again.

Ash realising what I must be thinking about out a hand on mine,"It's okay Misty. He won't bother you again, I promise. And if he does then we'll call the cops on him. We have enough evidence on him."

I nodded trusting him. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he did bother me so I changed the subject.

"So weren't you guys supposed to film that one move?" I asked the trio.

Immediately they all went to inform me that they had a little bit of filming left for later today and they were almost done. The change of subject worked perfectly. Erica sent me a knowing look, but I ignored her. I didn't want to think about Rudy again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, it was already tomorrow. It was the day we had to leave. The day that we had to come home. Erica was in a rush trying to pack everything of hers that she had flung around.

I checked my phone for any new texts I had received.

_2 new texts_

The screen blinked at me. I looked at them and saw that one was from Ash while the other was from Gary. I opened Ash's first:

_Heyy, almost done filming. Going home l8r 2day. Cya - A_

I sighed. So, I wouldn't be able to see him until later since Erica and I were leaving in a couple minutes. I opened the next messge:

_Heyy, sumthing came up w filming. We will c u guys later or 2mrrow at school - G + R_

"Hey Erica,"I called. She glanced up at me from her rush to pack everything,"The guys aren't going home till later. Something came up with the filming so they have to stay a little bit. Said that they'll meet with us later or at school."

She nodded before resuming what she was doing before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after Erica _finally_ was done packing her things, we were loading our bags into the car. My mom was talking to my uncle while Erica and I lingered by the car. We had already made our goodbyes to Tom.

I sighed.

"Miss Ash?" Erica asked with a knowing smile.

"Miss Gary?" I shot back at her teasing.

Under my eye I caught her flush slightly before shutting up.

She was saved from answering because then my mom came over to us announcing for us to get in the car.

As the car pulled out of the camp I wondered if I'll come back here again. This camp held so many memories. The good and the bad. As the car passed the trees I felt sad that I was leaving. I just had too much fun here. Although, bad things did happen this time.

But, a lot of good things happened to me here. I finally realised that I _liked_ Ash. I realised that I might _love _him. I kissed him several times. I became his girlfriend and he became my boyfriend.

I sighed and heard Erica sigh too as she looked out the window at the camp in the distance. I knew that she'll miss it too, like I would.

We were onward home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Heyy guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a month. :[ So, here 4000+ words. **

**Finally they left the camp. :] And Misty's alright. Yeah for her and Ash!!!**

**Next Chapter:**

**School and Dealing with Stacy and the crazy fangirls - uh oh!**

*****Changed summery.**

**REVIEW and tell me whatcha think. ;]**


	19. Chaos At School

**.:Chapter 19: Chaos At School:.**

The day that we returned to school was hectic.

All these rumors started popping up about me. I swear, the most idiotic ones reached the students ears. There was one were they said that I went to fat camp, and Erica decided to join also. I mean, do we look fat? No! That was so absurd. The second one that got on my nerves was that Erica and me were sent off the bulimic camp. Hello? Fast metabolism, anyone?

The only one that made me laugh was a very stupid one, but it was still funny. This rumor was started by a girl named Jessie, who basically hates me although I have no clue why. She said that the only reason that I missed school was because I got rejected by a member of The 5 Stars, and so shamed and sad that I fled the country, and that Erica came for emotional support, then I only came because I was under some kind of delusion that he was lying. When I heard that one, I had laughed straight for about a minute. Well, if they actually knew that I was dating The 5 Stars leader, Ash, then they'd go ballistic. They meaning Ash's fan girls. Fortunately, no one outside of our little group knew. So, I was safe for now.

Just for now. They'd find out eventually. How? I don't know. I haven't seen Ash, or Gary, or Ritchie since yesterday.\par

Coming back to them, no rumors started about them. Everyone knew that the only reason they missed out on school was because they had to shoot a new movie.

Now, the rumors about me were getting more moronic and idiotic by the second, as proven before. It was like these people had nothing more than to gossip about where I've been. Erica had already just tried saying that I had to take a break because I fainted. I had stayed quiet after the first twenty attempts at saying the truth failed. No one seemed to believe it.

Only about 5% of the school believed us. They were the students that didn't care about the latest fads, about me, didn't care about the situation in general, or were just too smart to believe what was sprouting out of people's mouths.

I just hoped that this day passed quick enough without me exploding.

-

School had barely begun, and already it was getting on my nerved. Whispers assaulted me everywhere I went.

"Did you hear..."

"I heard that she got pregnant, and her mom wouldn't let her keep it, so she went to get an abortion."

I cringed when I heard the last one. Pregnant, really? See, what I mean? All these rumors were completely idiotic. None were true whatsoever. I was beyond annoyed. I just wanted school to end, or for them to just shut up. Sadly, I had about five or so periods to go through until school ended.

"It's okay Misty. Just ignore them," Erica whispered to me as we arrived at our second class of the day. Now, Erica since she also disappeared the time I did, and everyone knew we were best friends, started also targeting her with rumors. Although, they mostly involved me.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled as I quickly claimed a seat in the back where no one could stare easily at me without turning. I had already learned that lesson, about not sitting in the front of class when there were rumors speculating about you. Thank God for no seating charts.

Erica frowned before plopping down at the empty seat next to me. There were very few people in the classroom right now. Most tended to avoid the classroom before the actual bell rang - not that I minded now. The people who were already in here, didn't bother to turn around and stare at me, or whisper things that I could hear. I was glad for that.

"Misty, don't let them get to you," Erica said.

I nodded. She was right. I shouldn't let them get to me, nothing good would come out of it. I should ignore them. Although, how can I when they whisper when I walk by as if I couldn't hear them? Either they thought _I _was _death_,and couldn't hear, or they had hearing problems, and had to speak louder. I vouched for the latter.

The math teacher swept into the room after the class filled up when the bell rang. The slight murmurs were heard when the rest of the students had returned as they craned their necks to look at me as if they thought that I couldn't see them. What? Now, I was _blind_? But, everyone quieted when the teacher entered.

Thank God.

Math class today was very boring. Although, the math teacher was one of my favorite teachers out of the classes I had. Her and me were always on good terms, and she loved me. She was always nice to me, and we talked occasionally.

This time, I was annoyed that she was friendly with me. No, it wasn't her. It was about the incident. Apparently she had heard.

"Misty," she called out my name, and I turned to look at her after I had lifted up my books,"can you stay behind for a moment?"

I nodded, still unsure what she wanted to tell me. I motioned to Erica to go on ahead. Hesitantly, she nodded and scurried out of the classroom, to wait for me. She knew that I couldn't survive without her or Ash today.

About Ash, he still hadn't turned up yet...

"Yes?"

The teacher sat with her hands folded on the desk, staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"I heard about what happened," she said.

I looked at her in confusion. What happened? Did she realize that Erica and I were right, and that the rumors were fake? Or, did she believe the rumors?

"I just got to say that, I know heartbreak is hard," I deadpanned. So, she believed the rumors. Misty inwardly sighed. "But, you just have to get over it. Running away does nothing -"

"I didn't run away, and no heartbreak happened," I interjected.

She started at me with disbelieving eyes. "You know, Misty, it's bad to lie -"

"I'm not lying! I fainted the day before I left, and my mom decided to send me off to my uncles camp for a break. That's all that happened. The rumors aren't true."

She debated saying something for a moment, before finally speaking,"Okay, if you say so." Still, even when she said that, her eyes converted that she didn't believe me. Enter another sigh in here.

"On a bright note, I loved how you figured out problem number ten when no one else good."

I weakly smiled, before leaving. Erica was waiting outside for me.

"So, what did she want?" She asked me when I first stepped outside the classroom.

I glanced at the clock, and was glad that we weren't going to be late to class. We still had 3 minutes, perfect time to get there, and tell her what happened. When I did tell her, she started laughing so hard that she managed to attract the other kids attentions that were milling in the hall. I ducked my head down, telling her to shut up.

She complied, but still giggled. I scowled at her. Another giggle.

"Not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

That was pretty much how our conversation went until we reached the class. It was only when I entered the class that I realized that it was one of the classes that I shared with Ash, Gary, and Ritchie. I noticed that the majority of the girls were fixing their looks waiting for The 5 Stars to show up. I was waiting for them, too. Just not like they were.

Another minute until class started, and still no sign of them. I sighed. What if they didn't show up? I noticed that Erica seemed lost in space a little. Huh. Wonder about what.

At the last couple seconds The 5 Stars strode into class. My heart picked up when I saw Ash. Images of the kisses we had shared came back to me. I sighed in content.

Ash scanned the class looking for someone - better be me! - ignoring the hoping looks from the rest of the girls. When his eyes connected with mine he let out a huge smile, causing me to smile, and strode over to the empty desk by me, while Gary, and Ritchie sat by Erica.

"Hi," he whispered.

I smiled back shyly,"Hi."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the girls glaring at me. Ha! Like I cared. Or, I better at least. Girls were vicious these days...

Before anything else could happen, the teacher entered starting right ahead on the topic. I was glad.

During class, I was directed with death glares. Although, no one did anything, yet. I was glad that I shared the next class with Ash, and the rest of our gang. I noticed a girl taking a picture of us when the bell rang on her cellphone. Uh-oh. She looked like one of the girls that were Stacy's friend, and part of the Ash Ketchum fanclub. This wasn't going to be good...

-

As I walked down the hall, I noticed the hostility the girls were sending me when they spotted my hand in Ash's. Ash didn't seem to care. Either that, or he just didn't notice. God, help Ash... I thought the latter fitted him best.

Erica just pretended not to notice them as she chatted with Gary,and Ritchie.

I didn't see Stacy at all today, and for that I was happy. That's when I remembered that I had gym, and that she was in the class with me. I also remembered the spare clothes I had brought, just incase something happened. I was positive they would try something. Hey, better prepared than nothing.

I redirected mine and Ash's path to my locker. He shot me a questioning look, but didn't comment. When I reached my locker, I let go of his hand, and dialed out my combination.

01-33-48.

I fished out my bag of clothes, and closed the locker. Ash just stood there smiling at me. I was about to question if he was alright, when the first bell rang. I cursed, and told him I'd see him later. I was sad to let me go...

I maneuvered through the halls to the gym. I entered the girls locker, and went directly to my locker, ignoring the glares, and stares I got. When I arrived at my gym locked, I noticed that my lock was undone. Uh-oh. Someone entered in my locker - or better yet, Stacy did. I was sure of it. I sighed, glad I had thought about this yesterday.

I dressed quickly, ignoring the amused looks on the people by my locker - they were the ones that didn't care. After I finished dressing in the clothes I had brought from home, I pulled out the clothes from in the locker that I was sure were ruined. I was right. They were ripped, and teared. I could still have worn them, but would have gotten in trouble for indecent skin showing.

I smirked, glad that I got the upper hand. I winced slightly, imagining what would have happened if I had worn these. Not good...

-

When I exited the locker rooms, I was met with laughter from Stacy and her clones. I guess she must have thought that I had worn the ripped clothes. Imagine her surprise when they were in mint condition. I know I did, and I actually saw it, too. Brilliant. Amazing. Hilarious. She looked like a gaping goldfish.

I smirked, and sat down on the bleachers near a friend of mine. Although, she wasn't someone I spoke to regularly, I spoke to her during gym.

-

I was glad when gym ended. I cringed thinking about what had happened. After getting pummeled with the volleyball several times, I was getting annoyed. I fumed, wanting to get back at Stacy...

Speak of the devil.

Right when I exited the locker rooms, I ended up bumping into Stacy. I groaned.

"Hey watch where your going!" Her shrill, high voice echoed down the hallway. I cringed as the sound hit my ears. How could I have been friends with her?

"_Ohh_, its you," she said in contempt when she noticed that it was me, and glared.

I glared back. Then, an idea came to me.

"You know, it's not nice to rip up other people's clothes."

She raised her eyebrows,"Who said_ I_ did it? And plus, your clothes already look like they were donated from Good Will so, whoever did it was just helping you." She giggled at the last part.

I glared at her, choosing to ignore what she said last. Breath Misty, breath... "Don't lie. I know you did it."

She laughed, then redirected another murderous glare at me. "No _duh_ I did it. You stole my boyfriend from me."

"Ash wasn't your boyfriend! And will never be!"

She smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk off. "We'll see about that. And I wasn't referring to Ash, _Mist_."

Sadness crowded my heart as I heard her call me "Mist". What a wonderful friendship it was, and now it was nothing more.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course, you don't," she sneered, finally raising herself up from the ground, and leaving.

I raised myself up as I stared at her retreating back in confusion. What did she mean by that? I turned around, and walked away. As I passed a door, I heard noises coming from inside it. I paused, my mind retracting back to a time when I heard the same thing. I tried to look through the window, but to no luck. It was one of those that you couldn't see inside. Darn.

Silently, I opened the door, making sure that no one could hear me. I opened the door a crack, as I tried to peek. When I saw who it was, I silently gasped. I should have seen this coming.

-

**a/n: wonder who she saw? lolz. Thanks so much for the reviews guys. School started, and I'm like constantly tired, so I'll try to update on the weekends or in my spare time when I can.**

**Review!!**


End file.
